Yet Another Prophecy
by justsomechick21
Summary: At the end of the war against Gaea, two young demi-gods disappear just as a strange boy is pulled out of the lake at the edge of the camp. At the same time, Percy Jackson wakes up in a purple jail surrounded by... pumpkins. Just when they thought lives couldn't get stranger, the children of the prophecy of seven find themselves thrown into an even weirder reality.
1. Land Already

**[Chapter 1] ?: Land Already**

"Ahhh!" I shout, stupidly flailing my arms as I fall face first into a clear blue lake. If the fall hadn't woken me up, making contact with the surface of the icy black water sure would have. I close my mouth just in time as I dive straight in, breaking the calm surface with my less than graceful descent. The cold water surrounds me, prickling me like I'm being stabbed over and over with a bunch of icicles. My face burns from impact.

God dammit.

I flounder about, desperately trying to turn myself around and face up, but I was falling pretty fast and have successfully plunged at least fifty feet deep. Getting back to the top is not going to be easy. I hold my breath and angle myself upward, kicking viciously with my legs to propel me to the surface. Jesus do I have strong lungs – I somehow manage to make it without drowning. I must be athletic or something.

Still, getting to the surface was only half the battle. I'm in the middle of a lake and who knows how long I'll be able to keep myself afloat before I can't take it anymore. I look around, but seeing nothing but more water, I start to have a bit of a mental breakdown.

I am going to drown. I am going to die the lamest death ever. And what's more… I don't even know who I am.

I don't know how I got here. I don't know my own name. I don't know why… the pocket of my jacket is so heavy. My curiosity winning, I reach into my coat pocket and pull out… a cue ball. Well this is stupid. Carelessly (or idiotically) I drop it into the deep. There's no need for excess weight, especially from an item so meaningless. Still, I find it hard to keep afloat.

This could also be because I'm wearing a suit. I just noticed it now, but I mean… I guess I wanted to be classy while I fell to my death? Feeling strongly urged to try and stay alive, I remove my coat and let it drift away as well. Then I kick off my shoes and yes my pants. They were really heavy okay! Jeez!

There was one thing I hadn't thought of before I removed all that unnecessary weight – it's really fucking cold. But I mean… I was already wet so I don't know what my coat would have done… so never mind I guess. Haha… yeah.

I scan the horizon once more, but still there's nothing out there – just me in my wet gray undershirt and boxer shorts floundering about like an idiot. I am often called an idiot. I do not know why I thought that just now.

Anyways! I've got to figure out where I am before I drow-

"Augh!" I yelp as a wave overtakes me and I go under once more, earning myself a mouthful of salty water. I splutter as I rise to the top and shake droplets from my hair.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.


	2. Annabeth: Where's your boyfriend?

**[Chapter 2] Annabeth: Where's your boyfriend?**

"Wake up Seaweed Brain, it's time to get going!" I shout lovingly from the outside of the Poseidon Cabin in an attempt to wake up my not-so-punctual boyfriend before we set off on our last quest before the final battle. Not too long ago, Percy and I spent some time in Tartarus, which was not pleasant let me tell you.

However, even though we escaped, things are still as rough as ever. We haven't beaten Gaea yet but we have united both the camps towards a common goal. We are going to work together, and we are going to _win_. There isn't another option. I mean if we don't… no, I don't even want to imagine what could happen if we were to be defeated. Gaea is literally the Earth. How do you fight the very thing that is responsible for keeping you alive? It's an irrefutable impossibility. You can't simply _destroy_ the Earth. We're going to have to outsmart her.

"Percy!" I shout again, annoyance growing. "Get out of bed!" Sighing, I gently push open the door to his cabin, before someone grabs my arm.

"Annabeth," Says Frank, "Have you seen Hazel?" Frank and I have never been particularly close. The most time we've ever spent bonding was when I helped him figure out the secret to getting his fingers out of a Chinese handcuff. He's a good guy though, not to mention really powerful. We're all powerful though, not to sound egotistical but it's true. Frank can turn into any animal, Hazel can make precious metals appear from the ground, Piper can basically tell you to jump off a cliff and you'd do it, Leo can build anything from anything else, and he can control fire, and then there's Percy and Jason. Jason, the son of Jupiter (the Roman version of Zeus) can not only summon lightning like his half-sister Thalia, but he can also fly. Then there's Percy, who can talk to horses and fish, control a full battleship with his mind (I've seen this in action multiple times, it still freaks me out) and he can bend the sea to his will. I still don't know who's most powerful.

"No I haven't, not recently. Why? Is everything okay?" I ask a little bit alarmed. He looks worried.

Frank looks around, as if he's paranoid someone might appear out of nowhere – which, I guess, is actually a possibility but we typically try not to let that get us down. He absentmindedly wipes his hands on his jeans. "I was walking with her earlier and then, I don't know…"

"Frank did something happen to Hazel?" I ask with more force, squaring off against him. He flinches when he looks at me. Gods this guy is sensitive for such a powerhouse.

"I was walking around by the beach with her and then… that's it, I don't remember any more. I blacked out for a moment and the next thing I knew I was just lying on the sand and Hazel was gone. I think Percy might have been there too…"

_What_? I think to myself. Not now, not right before we're about to go off to battle. I rub my head, unable to keep the concern off my face.

"Do you think Gaea got her?" He says in a quiet voice, not meeting my eyes.

"No. Of course not, there's got to be another explanation. If Gaea had the power to kidnap demi-gods right out of Camp Half-Blood why hasn't she been doing that from the start? It doesn't make sense. There's got to be another reason for why that happened. Were you in the Hypnos Cabin this morning?"

"No…" He says.

"And as for Percy," I continue. "I don't think he's gotten up yet. Percy!" I shout again, banging on the door. "I said wake _up_!"

"Um, Annabeth…" Frank says looking uncomfortable, "I think Percy was on the beach this morning…"

I glance at Frank and hold his gaze for a moment, and then I thrust the door open and barge into the Poseidon Cabin. "Percy?" I call out, "Are you in here?" There was no response. I look around for clues… it's strange he's never up before me. There's a pair of dirty socks lying on a discarded chair, fishnets decorate the walls, and a forgotten trident sits abandoned in the corner. So… typical Percy.

"Percy?" Frank seems to have come inside after me and is looking around with a slight hint of curiosity. He's never been in Percy's Cabin, or one that was dedicated strictly to one god for that matter.

I walk into his bedroom to find that... no one is here. "That's strange…" I say, unable to keep the waver out of my voice. I would pass this off as nothing if he hadn't been kidnapped once already. I don't know what I'd do if he disappeared on me again… and then there's Hazel, is she gone too?

Silently, I scold myself for jumping to conclusions like that. I shouldn't be so paranoid, it's just, why can't the gods leave us alone? Why can't they tell us what they want straightforward instead of all the shady riddles? I'm fed up. Percy probably just went down to the beach like Frank said and went into the water to talk to some Nereids. That sounds like him, going places and not telling anyone.

I turn to Frank, "When did you see him?" I ask.

"Like I said, down by the beach."

"Before or after you woke up in the sand."

"Before."

I curse under my breath. "Not again," I say with genuine irritation. "Okay, let's go find the others, follow me."

We leave Percy's Cabin in search of our fellow prophesy members.

A few campers stare as we walk by, while others greet us warmly. Ever since it became obvious that we were the prophecy we've been famous in the world of demi-gods. However, Frank and I ignore the pester-some glances and head straight for the Big House.

I knock down the door immediately, Frank following close behind. Inside, most of the team has gathered to listen to Chiron talk about our next plans. The only people who are missing are Leo (who is working on something in Bunker 9), and Reyna (who is off somewhere talking about plans with the Romans).

Inside, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Rachel Dare sit around with a few random others in charge like Clarisse La Rue and Travis Stoll, two other head campers.

"Annabeth," Chiron says as he sees me enter. His face is prideful – he's looked at all of us with nothing but pride since we've been back. "I'm glad you're here, we need your expertise. Have you gotten Percy up yet?"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Chiron." I start, "Percy isn't in his cabin. Frank tell them what you told me."

All eyes turn to Frank, who looks hesitant. "I uh, I woke up on the beach this morning, well I didn't wake up there exactly… I was down there with Hazel, and Percy I think… and then my memory gets foggy and I remember waking up in the sand, and no one was there…"

Nobody speaks. Clearly, everyone is as unsettled about this as I am.

"Frank, what are you saying…" Jason says, looking troubled.

"I – I think Percy and Hazel are gone." He answers, his shoulders sagging. "Does Gaea have the ability to suck people out of the Earth? Because… they're gone. I don't know why I know that, but I can just _feel_ it. I feel the same absence like when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. I just _know_ they aren't here anymore."

Everyone exchanges nervous glances until finally, Chiron speaks. "I think we better arrange a search party, just in case there is still time to save them… otherwise…. Don't you dare tell any of your fellow campers about this. We don't want to worry them any more than they already are with the end of the war coming up. It would not be wise. Annabeth, go alert Reyna to the situation. Someone else go find Leo, we need to have everyone together as we start our search. Travis, Clarisse, Clovis stop sleeping, and the rest of you head counselors, don't leak any of this information. If things should get worse, tell your cabinmates to travel in large groups and to avoid walking directly on the earth. We can't lose anyone else – " Just as Chiron was finishing up, a girl from the Hermes cabin breaks in.

"Chiron!" She says, her face flushed. "You've got to see this! A kid washed up on the beach!"


	3. Chapter 3 Percy: Wake

**AN: Sorry I accidentally uploaded chapter 1 twice but I've fixed it now. This is my first story and I'm still learning how to navigate this site so sorry if it's crappy haha. Also disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or The Heroes of Olympus series, both belong to their respective owners Andrew Hussie and Rick Riordan. **

**[Chapter 3] Percy: Wake**

"Who's this douchebag?"

Suddenly, I'm being poked with what could only be a stick. I roll over, rub my eyes, and shout in surprise once they come into focus. In front of me is a man… or… not a man? He's completely black, has no nose, one red robotic eye and wears an eye-patch on the other. One of his arms seems to be robotic also. In addition, he's wearing suit with a spade on it and a fashionable black hat.

He seems like the kind of guy with a strict stab first ask questions later policy.

I was right; he drives a knife firmly into my calf. The pain is immediate, I scream while tears start to form in my eyes. In response, I quickly kick him with my other leg and pull the knife from my calf, stumbling into a standing position.

I get into a fighting stance. The creature seems confused by this, pulls out a walk-e-talkie, and starts mumbling commands into it. What is going on?

Making a snap decision, I pull out Riptide and knock out the small man-thing by hitting him on the head with the handle of my blade. Maybe if I can find my way back to camp we can figure all this out…

I look around to realize I have absolutely no idea where I am. I'm in prison – a purple prison – with nothing but a barred door and one barred window. However, for some reason or another there seems to be not only a pyramid of green cubes in here but also an assortment of pumpkins, and some sort of circular contraption on the floor with a Spirograph etched into it. I decide to investigate that later and for now look out the small metal widow, placing my temporary roommate on the pyramid. Outside I see a large purple town and nothing else, just an endless expanse of purple.

Then a forceful gust of wind causes my eyes to water. I turn away from the window, shivering, as suddenly a boy appears before my very eyes. I stare in shock at the strange apparition who seems to look equally shocked by my presence.

"Who are you?" We both say at the same time. The boy seems to find this funny and he laughs, though I feel absolutely mortified. Is this some sort of twisted dream? Are the gods trying to tell me something?

The boy can't be any older than sixteen and wears an outfit resembling a pair of pajamas. His light blue shirt has a strange picture that must be symbolic of the wind. His hair is jet black and sticks up at odd angles all over his head. His skin is pale white and he has a bright pair of blue eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"Hi!" He says, "I'm John."

Still suspicious, I say, "I'm Percy." I am a few inches taller than him, have a bloody dagger in one hand and a full blown sword in the other, yet he doesn't even look slightly afraid of me. But then again why should he be? I'm in jail.

Suddenly, the boy becomes serious. "Uh, it's nice to meet you and all, but uh, where's Roxy?"

"Roxy?" I ask. "I don't know…" I also don't know where I am.

"She's the girl that was being kept in here earlier – oh no! I hope the Batterwitch didn't take her away!" He looks alarmed. "Percy, I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

"Wait! – " I start, but the windy boy has already disappeared, leaving me even more bewildered than I already was. I look out the window again, trying to find out where he went but I see nothing. Nothing but purple and purple and more purple for miles. This is horrible.

I've got to get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4 ?: Bumble like an Idiot

**[Chapter 4] ?: Bumble Like an Idiot and Irritate the Blond Girl**

"Is he getting up?"

"Shh, give him space."

"Where did he come from?"

"Does anyone else think it's weird that we're all just kind of… I don't know… staring at him?"

"Ah!" I shout as my eyes burst open to find a whole bunch of blurry people staring at me. I look around wildly, confusedly, because I have no idea how I got here, which suffice to say, is a pretty typical thing for me.

"Yup, I told you guys it was weird to crowd around him like that. You gotta give a dude some space." Says one of the blurry figures. He is a little bit smaller than the others, and I think he has curly brown hair, though it's hard to tell without my glasses. Speaking of which…

"Where are my glasses?" I ask.

"It speaks." Another man says, this one at the very back of the crowd. I can't really say what he looks like from so far away but I guess I could describe him as 'plump'.

"Uh, yeah." I say. "So… glasses?"

"On the table to your right" Another person says. She's the closest one to me and apparently has blond hair. I reach over blindly and grab my glasses, securing them on my face. "We found them when you washed up on the shore." The girl says as my vision comes into focus. Now that I can see, I scan the group of curious bystanders. The curly-haired kid who spoke earlier is indeed a curly-haired kid. However now I notice how impish he looks. The Blond girl also has wavy hair, but she is much sterner looking and has piercing gray eyes that are kind of terrifying. Her hands are on her hips and she looks down at me with a scowl.

There is also a big, burly Asian kid who kind of looks like a teddy bear, a calm blond guy that seems kind of chill but also pretty serious, like the blond girl (maybe this is a blond thing, I don't really know), a really pretty girl that looks like she could be Native American (that'll totally score her points on her college application), a dark looking boy of around fourteen or fifteen, another stern-ish girl with long dark hair in a braid and a tattoo of some lines on her arm (wow… could have gotten a tattoo of anything and she chose lines… SO lame), the chubby guy I mentioned earlier, and an older guy who looks kind of wise, except he's part horse; which, for some bizarre reason, I don't find all that weird. Go figure.

Deciding my life is not in immediate danger, I put on a smile and try to stand up a little bit. Rising slightly from my chair I say, "Hi! I'm – ". Okay, standing so quickly wasn't a good idea. I get really nauseous as soon as I've lifted myself half-way out of the lawn chair and I pretty much have to sit down again.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Says horse-man. "We just fished you out of the lake."

"No way! I was in the lake – oh… yeah I remember that part." I say, remembering my fall. Then, my eyes widen as I remember that I took off my suit to lessen my weight. "Oh my god!" I say, looking down at myself. "Oh, never mind." I relax when I notice they've covered me in a blanket. So… it's still pretty embarrassing but I guess it's not _as_ embarrassing as it _could_ have been.

"So," The blond girl says to take the lead. "I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Reyna, Frank, Chiron, and Mr. D." She gestures to the group of people behind her, rattling off names.

"Nice to meet you!" I smile again. "I'm… shit."

"Nice to meet you Shit!" The Leo kid says enthusiastically. The Asian guy elbows him.

Ignoring his joke I say, "I can't remember my name…"

There is a collective groan.

"Of course he can't." Whispers the Native American girl, Piper, to the blond guy. I give her a quizzical look.

"Has this happened before?" I ask. "Because I thought falling from the sky and landing in a lake was kind of original…"

"Well that's new, I guess." The Annabeth girl says, shrugging. "But amnesia has been going around lately, so in that regard you're fairly derivative."

"Welcome to the club." Says Jason.

"Dang," I say disappointed. Then an awkward silence ensues, and I'm not really comfortable with all these people staring at me and I'm just wearing a blanket and some underclothes so I say, "Um, it's nice to meet you and all, but uh, can I have some clothes? This is making me kind of uncomfortable…"

Immediately, all the teenagers seem to realize how weird they had been being, and their group begins to disperse, save Annabeth, Jason, and the two adults.

"I can probably find him some dry clothes." Jason offers.

"That would be good." Horse-man says, and Jason gives me a half-hearted smile before running down the steps after the rest of his party.

Just as Jason clears the steps, the chubby adult starts talking. "So," He says, "You have no name or memory? Interesting." He scratches his chin like a lame gothy super-villain and looks at me with apparent disinterest. "What do you think Annemarie?" He asks Annabeth.

She looks thoughtful. "It could be nothing," She starts, "if his appearance wasn't paired with the disappearance of both Percy _and_ Hazel. He has no memory, which makes me think of Hera, but I can't seem to find any reason why she would send us another demi-god in the middle of a war. Therefore, my next thought would be that he is a spy, but he doesn't strike me as dangerous, nor does he give off any monster-like vibes." She shrugs, "He seems pretty clean to me. I think we should stick with our current priorities – finding Percy and Hazel."

Mr. D. nods. "Okay," He thoughtfully sips a diet coke, then suddenly his face contorts as if in pain, and he returns to normal once again.

Chiron seems concerned by this. "_Dionysus_." He says firmly, as if to reassure him.

"What? Of course. Go away." Mr. D. says with irritation. Annabeth looks just as equally annoyed.

Just then, Jason comes running up the steps. "Hey," He says, carrying a bundle of clothes. "I'm not sure how well everything will fit but at least you'll have something." He smiles shyly, handing me the bundle.

"Thanks," I reply awkwardly. "I'll just go inside then."

No one tries to stop me as I take my blanket and walk into the Big House in search of a bathroom. I am Hopeless Amnesiac on the Quest for the Porcelain Bowl. ß That's my superhero name btw. And the movie title that goes with it. I bet it would be a pretty awesome movie.

After finding a bathroom to change in (wearing an oranges shirt that everyone else around here seems to be wearing btw) I walk back into the hallway and bump into someone. It's a girl with vibrant red hair with a very hipster-lookin headband tied into it. She looks at me with bright green eyes, smiles for a moment, and then her expression changes. The light in her eyes is extinguished, the warm smile on her face fades, and she hunches over as if she were in pain. She falls to the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" I ask, kneeling down at her side to help her, but she doesn't respond. Just then, Annabeth and Chiron walk into the big house, having apparently heard the redheaded girl fall.

I look up at Annabeth with an expression on my face that undoubtedly reads 'help!' and she says, "Just step away from Rachel."

Hesitantly I do as I'm told, completely weirded out by this turn of events. Then, then redhead stands, her eyes have taken on a new appearance, and have started to glow a bright green. Smoke swirls around her feet and even the lighting in the house seems to have gotten dimmer. When she speaks, it's as if there are three of her speaking at the same time. It's incredibly spooky. Who _are_ these people?

_The Lord of Time approaches with vengeance in sight_

_Having just been defeated by another session's knight_

_The son of Neptune sits imprisoned in your place_

_Stay put, young Heir, and await the Seer's embrace_

Rachel suddenly returns to normal, the spooky light in her eyes fades and she is holding her head as if it caused her some kind of strain. It probably did.

"Percy's in _prison_?" Annabeth seems shocked. "In _your_ place?" She starts pacing, apparently in deep thought.

Then horse man speaks up, voicing his concern for another topic. "The Lord of Time…" He seems extremely perturbed by this title. He clears his throat, "The Lord of Time approaches with vengeance in sight… That could only mean one thing. Kronos is coming back." Annabeth stops pacing, and Rachel's already pale ginger face loses color (which I didn't think was possible).

"I didn't even think of that." Says Annabeth, fear in her voice and in her stormy gray eyes. "But no. That's impossible. Percy defeated Kronos I mean, even if he were to come back it would take millennia for him to find a way to reform himself. He's in Tartarus. He can't come back."

"You're right." Says the Rachel girl thoughtfully. "It would be impossible but… but I mentioned him in a prophecy and that doesn't just happen. There _has_ to be some kind of meaning behind it. Maybe it isn't Kronos we have to worry about…. Maybe it's really that some of his followers are going to rise up and help Gaea?"

At this point, I decide to cut in, "So, uh," I start up unhelpfully. "This Kronos guy is a pretty bad dude I gather?" Annabeth shoots me a sharp wild-eyed look.

"Pretty bad_? Pretty bad_? He's going to destroy everything!" She shouts. "I thought that once we defeated him he'd just stay defeated oh how stupid am I? To think we could vanquish a Titan forever! After everything we've worked for!" She shakes her head as if to clear it. She doesn't look scared by this prophecy, she looks incredibly angry. She's kind of scary when she's angry. "We can't deal with Kronos on top of Gaea, I mean, Gaea has already proven herself to be worse than Kronos was. Kronos took one demi-god to be defeated and Gaea is going to take seven. Provided we can _actually_ beat her – "

"Wait hold up." I interrupt. "This is the second time you guys have mentioned demi-gods so does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Annabeth cuts me an irritated look, "Not now. I'll have someone explain everything to you once we figure out _your_ prophecy."

"Wait, _my_ prophecy?" I ask, "Oh, I thought this was kind of a general thing."

Chiron is the only one to take pity on me. "No, that prophecy is yours. If I'm not mistaken, Miss Dare bumped into you and the connection must have triggered her response, which means that this prophecy belongs to you and only to you."

"Oh," I say, deflating.

Just then, the chubby guy walks in. "So what's going on in here?" He asks when he sees the four of us gathered around looking confused like Howie Mandel after he drank the pee water (except he wasn't confused he somehow knew the water was pee water, what do ya know?). "So are we talking about how great I am? If you're planning on throwing a surprise party there better be wine – "

"Dionysus." Chiron cuts in, "Rachel has just given the boy a prophecy.

Mr. D. raises an eyebrow as if this were mildly interesting, but not really worth his time. "I see," He says, "Well as long as it doesn't interfere with my party plans – "

"I really think you should listen to it." Chiron says again, more firmly this time as if to make evident the gravity of the situation.

"Well fine." Mr. D. Huffs, "Go ahead, tell me this pointless news."

Rachel takes a breath and relays the prophecy. "The Lord of Time approaches with vengeance in sight/Having just been defeated by another session's knight/ The son of Neptune sits imprisoned in your place/Stay put, young Heir, and await the Seer's embrace."

Mr. D. nods in pretended thoughtfulness. "Interesting." He says. Then, "So about my party – "

"_Dionysus_." Chiron warns. "This is _serious_. Kronos could be coming back."

Mr. D. waves his hand in dismissal. "Kronos isn't going to come back. Perry got rid of him didn't he Annabelle? As much as I dislike Perry I trust that he did the job right so we're safe. Don't worry, Kronos is happily suffering in Tartarus!"

"Um," I say just because I'm feeling very strongly urged to speak up for some reason, "I kind of don't think the Lord of Time title applies to Kronos…"

"Oh really?" Mr. D. scoffs, "Well by all means, enlighten us. Who else is Lord of Time? I bet it's that Goat kid Gollum."

"You mean Grover?" Annabeth says with irritation.

"Sure, Gary, anyway Mr. Memoryless, would you like to tell us who _you_ think the Lord of Time might be? Because you clearly have all the answers right now."

I frown, but I push on anyway, "I'm not sure why but my subconscious is telling me the Lord of Time title belongs to a guy called English? Lord English I think. I mean, for some reason or another Kronos just isn't striking me as a threat."

Immediately, Mr. D.'s sarcastic composure changes. His face turns white, his eyes grow large and childlike, and he drops the diet coke he was holding in his hand. "What did you say?" He asks. I can't even detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh, Lord English?" I say, "Do you, er, do you know who that is?"

"It can't be." Says Mr. D.

"Dionysus, what's going on?" Chiron asks, he clearly hasn't got a clue either. Annabeth and Rachel exchange worried looks in the meantime.

Suddenly, Mr. D. turns to me. "Who are you really?" He shouts in my direction, looking at me, _really_ looking at me, for the first time. "Who sent you here?" His voice is steely.

"Um," I say, feeling slightly off-put. "I fell from the sky…?"

Mr. D. isn't paying me any attention anymore. He keeps looking to Chiron for help and then turning to Annabeth and Rachel, then ringing his chubby hands as if he's not really sure what to do. "This is bad." He mutters, "This is really bad."

"Who's Lord English?" Rachel asks. Nobody answers her. Chiron stares intently at Mr. D. and Annabeth stares intently at _me_, scrutinizing me with her stormy gray eyes. She has a calculating look on her face – one that I find extremely frightening. Gosh these people are weird.

"Okay, okay! It's going to be okay." Mr. D. seems to be reassuring himself. "Okay, I've got to go now. I need to talk to Zeus, or Jupiter or whoever he feels like being right now. Okay, goodbye." And with that the chubby man disappears in a flash of purple light.

Yup, this is definitely going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5 Percy: Who's this funny Lady

**[Chapter 5] Percy: Who Is This Cheeky Lady?**

I pace back and forth around my jail cell, wondering when the little black man I knocked out will wake up, and trying to devise an escape plan at the same time. Here are just a few of the things bothering me at this particular moment:

Where am I?

Who is the guy who stabbed me? And _what_ is he?

Who is John and why can he turn into wind?

Is John a demi-god?

Who is Roxy and why was she in this cell?

Why are there so many pumpkins in here?!

How do I escape?

Is Annabeth safe?

Why am I being held here?

Seem like a reasonable amount of things to worry about? It does to me too.

Just as the beginnings of an escape plan begin to take form in my head, I get another strangely dressed visitor – what's weirder; she just walks right in through the door as if it wasn't even there.

She freezes as she sees me, narrowing her eyes. Clearly, this one isn't as friendly as John. She wears dark blue leggings that disappear at the top of navy blue combat boots, and a dress-like outfit that splits at the sides of her legs, connected by light blue string and covering her completely from her neck to about midway down her thighs, though leaving her arms exposed. In addition to this, she has on a matching dark blue hood and a mask covers her eyes which are startlingly pink.

"Whore you?" She slurs, her pink eyes narrowed in threat and one of her gloved hands clenched on a large dark purple rifle. She's clearly not someone to mess with.

"Whoa," I say, holding my hands up in defense, not wanting to get my brains blown out anytime soon. "I'm Percy Jackson. Are you, uh, are you a girl named Roxy?"

"Depends," She says with that same slurred, taunting tone of voice. "Who'd you work 4?"

"Nobody, I actually have no idea how I even got here." I try to explain, hoping that crazy gun lady doesn't try to shoot me in the head.

"Interestin'." She says, beginning a slow walk around me, gun raised up directly at the ceiling as it rests against her shoulder. "You a human?" is her next question.

"Uh," I say, not used to being questioned about how human I am. "I am."

"Interestin'" She repeats with those same narrowed eyes, "How'd you get here human Percy boi?"

"The thing is, I don't know." And suddenly I was telling here everything. "I just woke up here and that black guy over there was poking me with a stick and then he stabbed me so I knocked him out. Then this windy guy named John just appeared in here asking about a girl named Roxy. Then he disappeared looking concerned and here I am."

"Aw," Says the girl with a small smile, dropping the gun to her side. "Mini-Jake's all worried about Rosie's mommy/daughter how fuckin' adorbs! So you rly don't know how you got here?"

"Like I said, I just woke up and here I am."

"Welp, in that case I'm Roxy nice to meet you confused guy. If I know anythin' it's that you're abut to be ten times more confused than you already are because where I'm from nothin' ever makes sense. Welcome to the Twilight Zone Percy Jackson. You best hope yuor ready to rumble. But first we've gotta break you outta here."

"Well I was trying to think of an escape plan before you came in here. The thing is, I don't know what's outside or what to expect. Of course I'd have to break the door down first somehow – "

I freeze as the blond girl presses one of her fingers to my lips. "Shoosh." She says firmly. "Clam down Guy Who's Clearly Not Supposed to Be Here, Roxy's got everythin' covered. Now take my hand."

"Uh, what?" I ask startled.

"Don't be shy new guy. I know what I'm doin'" She assures me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Wait, I can't walk through like you."

"Now you can." She says like 'duh!' and then she pulls me through to the other side, releasing my hand as we make it through. "What's your strife specibus?" She asks like this makes total sense.

"Uh, what?"

"Your weapons man!" She insists, looking at me like _I'm_ the crazy one. "Get with the program, Percy!"

"Oh, I have a sword." I say, clicking Riptide into action. She seems to admire it, unfazed by its sudden appearance from pen to sword.

"Sweet, bro." Is all she says, nodding her head like 'that's what I'm talking about!'. "Now, we make a break for it." She announces, taking my hand once more and leading me through hallway after hallway of nothing but purple and more of those creepy black men, though most of the ones we've been coming across recently have been even smaller, and seem alarmed in our presence.

"What's camp half-blood?" She asks, suddenly.

"Oh, it's this camp I come from." I try to avoid the topic.

Roxy doesn't seem bothered by my cagy answer, instead, she changes the topic for me. "So what's your title?" She asks.

"My Title?" I think I know what she means. Does she know I'm half-god? If this is so, does this mean she and John are half-gods too? What kind of half-god has the ability to walk through walls and turn into wind? I can't think of any with that ability but I answer, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Say what now?" Roxy stops, looking confused. "The fuck you talking abut now new guy?"

"Poseidon… my dad…" I realize I've made a mistake. She's not a demi-god. She doesn't know what I'm talking about. Oh no…

"Like in all the myths and shit?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. They're all real. I can control water and stuff…" I trail off, wondering if she'd believe me.

After narrowing her eyes for only a moment, she decides, "Damn cool I wish my dad was a god. Actually he is a god. So's my mom though but technically I'm also her mom. She's my daughter, see. Anyway, this funky outfit you see, it's my god outfit. I'm technically a god but like I have no idea how to use most of my powers. I just kind of go with it and see what happens. I mean what do void powers even _do_? I guess they just make me elusive as fuck but whatevs you know? Alas, now we need to go find some of my other allusive friends and stop them from destroying the world because they're possessed. Lego hot stuff!"

"Um, I have a girlfriend." I inform her.

"Damn." She says, "Why is everyone off limits? Oh well, I bet she's a catch. And blond. You strike me as a guy who'd have a blond girlfriend."

I nod briefly, hoping my face isn't flushed from this awkward encounter. However, Roxy doesn't seem to find it all that awkward. Which I guess makes it better?

Outside we find guess what – more purple. The stuff doesn't seem to end.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" I ask next as she leads me through bloodied city streets.

"Derse." She answers vaguely. "I'm a Derse Dreamer. The purple moon, the place where the Batterwitch emprisoned me except I'm apparently pretty intangible so that didn't work very well. I mean, she caught me, I escaped, she caught me again… kind of boring really. So I hung out there for a while doing what she asked me to do… then I met John and he helped me make the Matriorb. Then I decided I didn't want it to be in the wrong hands so I escaped again and ended up getting knocked out by this crazy alien bitch with psychic powers. Then my daughter or… my mom? Girl somehow biologically related to me rescued me and we j chilled on a cliff for a while while she sobered up because apparently alcoholism is hereditary. Anyway then she had to go help her brother out because apparently he fucked up the boss man BIG TIME and is in danger or something stupid like that. Yeah, that sounds about right. Then we hung out for a while then I remembered John was supposed to give me this ring to bring my dead friend back to life and then I went back to the cell to see if he showed up and there you were! In retrospect that was a dumb plan cause crazy blue bitch has the life ring. Dream Dirk was taking care of her then Jake stopped hoping and now he's gone and Jake's probably flippin his shit since he saw that alien skirmish and the Batterwitch showed up on her fork-space ship. But I'm just kind of rambling here. Anyway, did that answer your question?"

I stare bewildered, trying to formulate a coherent thought. "Um… not really."

"Oh." Says Roxy. "Well that sucks for you hot stuff because I don't have the time to explain everything. All hells a breaking loose in Roxy-land. God, I am too sober for this.

"What I really want to know is how you got here I mean, that should be impossible. You're human which means you're like me. However, Earth was destroyed so all life is extinct or I _thought_ all life was extinct. Le sigh… I should have expected this. Sburb never makes sense… I really have no idea what's going on maybe my friends will be better at explaining all this. I'd try to contact Di-Stri but he's currently out of commission. By out of commission I mean hurling through space. He'll get here eventually. I really can't explain your existence. Unless… there was supposed to be a fifth player all along? But no, then there'd be a fifth tower… But then again we haven't prototyped… Jeez I guess it doesn't matter right now. Let's get a move on fish boy!"

And with those confusing words, she takes off once more.

Then there's a bang and everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6 ?: Be John

**[Chapter 6] ?: Be John**

**AN: Okay so now that the Gigapause has ended I guess I should probably say that this story takes place ****_during_**** the Gigapause. You know, before all that *ahem* ****_stuff_**** happened. If you are current on Homestuck you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyway, as for the Heroes of Olympus, this story takes place after House of Hades, because I haven't read the last one yet. I'm trying to make this story as canon as possible, buuuut I'm probably just going to ignore everything that happened in the last Homestuck update and continue writing as if the Gigapause was still a thing that was happening. But you never know, I might incorporate some of that stuff later. (Sorry this note was so long) Anyways on with the story!**

The "mysterious boy" turns out to be John. You are totally blown away by this startling and unexpected realization. The question mark kid? He's John? Really? Huh.

Okay Moving On

"So," I say, turning back to Chiron. "How about that prophecy? It's pretty prolific."

Annabeth stares at me like she can't quite figure out what to make of me.

Her stormy grey eyes scrutinize me like I'm some kind of death omen. I haven't the slightest clue what's going on. Someone had better tell me who these people are ASAP.

"So," I say again, "Does someone wanna tell me, I don't know, who you all are?"

"I could ask you the same question." Annabeth says, though her voice is slightly detached and she still has that look like she's trying to stare through my head and analyze my thoughts. She scowls slightly as she looks at me, then makes the executive decision. "Rachel will you take our new addition to the Hermes cabin to get situated? I have to talk to Chiron for a minute."

Rachel nods with a friendly, albeit nervous, smile. "Sure no problem Annabeth."

"Thanks."

Rachel beckons me with a nod and I follow her, though I'm strangely aware of Annabeth and Chiron's eyes locked on my back as I leave. Well this has been pleasant…

Finally we walk out into the open air. For the first time, I take in my surroundings. So of course, there is the big house that I was in. It seems like a pretty important building to me – sky blue, four stories high, strategically placed at the top of the hill. We walk through several patches of strawberries, pass a rock wall that appears to be oozing lava, and are almost hit by an airborne watermelon some kid catapulted from the top of one of the Cabins for some reason.

"Leo what are you doing up there?" Rachel shouts as she dodges the high-velocity produce.

That's when I recognize the curly-haired kid from before. He smiles down at Rachel with a devilish grin and an almost psychotic look in his eyes. "Making war preparations! Take that Mother Earth! Gaea and her army of Giants shall not triumph against my makeshift catapults and the melon bombs provided by Piper's poultry vomiting cornucopia!" Leo shouts back.

Rachel makes a face like 'ew' and mutters something about Cabin 9 and their deadly "inventions" before Jason makes his presence known behind us.

"He's just upping our defense is all. I don't think he's actually planning on using fresh fruit as a main weapon against one of the oldest gods. At least, I hope not. The kid one time tried to take on a Giant with nothing but a box of breath mints, so I guess it's a possibility."

I turn around to face Jason, who is looking up at Leo with an inquiring look on his face. After a moment he shrugs and meets my eyes. "So," I say, "What's all this talk about gods? And who are you people? Why do you have a giant wall that oozes lava? Why do you talk about evil Mother Earth? Who's Gaea? Is she Mother Earth? Why is Mother Earth evil? What war are you preparing for? Can I help? Also where should I stay? And what should you call me…?"

"Whoa slow down!" Rachel says with a laugh. "Okay, I've got to go, but maybe Jason could answer your questions for you?" She looks up at Jason with a smile and says, "He was in your shoes once after all. So he'd probably be the best person to talk to about getting situated at a Camp for half-gods without a memory."

"Half… gods?" I ask. No one answers me.

"Bye whoever you are!" Rachel says. And with that, she turns and runs back to the Big House. Weird. Then again, I have a feeling I've met weirder people before so…

Jason smiles halfheartedly. "Don't worry I'll explain everything. Follow me." He starts walking down the hill _closer_ to the crazy kid flinging melons. He holds his arms out as he walks as if to gesture to the land all around us. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. If you're here, it means you must be like us. Which is to say, you're part god."

"Okay, everyone keeps mentioning gods and not explaining why."

"How much do you know about Greek and Roman mythology?" Jason asks.

"Um, Zeus is like, the king god and Kronos ate his babies and Cupid is a fat baby with wings – "

"That's actually not true. You probably don't want to say that or he'll get offended."

"Wait… are you trying to tell me that all these gods are _real_?"

Jason nods. "And every one of the people you see are their children. Including you."

"Me?" I start, pointing at myself. "No, no that's not possible. I mean I couldn't be… no that doesn't make any sense." Me? The son of a god?

"It's the only thing that would make sense, actually. You see, mortals can't get past the barrier to Camp Half-Blood. If you were human, it wouldn't have been possible for you to land in the lake; you would have been shot somewhere else. And you wouldn't know this, but while you were passed out we gave you ambrosia, a healing drink that would have killed you if you were mortal. I know it's a lot to take in, believe me I do, but kid, you're part god."

"Oh man, I don't know how I feel about this…" I say. "Does this mean I have weird godly powers? Geez there are like, a million of those guys aren't there? Which one's my parent?"

"We don't know." Jason says, "It's likely that you've already been claimed, given that you're what, sixteen?"

I shrug. "Sounds about right. Okay, so if all of you people are the children of gods, who are your parents?"

"Mine is Jupiter."

I give him an incredulous look. "… I thought that was a planet…"

Jason cracks a grin. "It is. The planet was named after my father, Jupiter. You see the gods have gone a little bipolar lately, ever since the Greeks and the Romans started to mix. Jupiter is Zeus' Roman personality."

I stare blankly. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Jason laughs. "You'll figure it out after spending a couple of days here. Anyways," We keep walking down the hill towards the crazy kid. I do not want to talk to the crazy kid. He kind of freaks me out; crazy eyes, imp face, melon launching. Nope. I want to talk to normal people for once in my life. Jason continues, "These are the cabins. Each one is dedicated to a different god and their children all stay together. The Roman camp is different, but you don't need to know about that right now. All you need to worry about is getting settled in the Hermes Cabin, and learning how to fight before Gaea makes her move. Have you ever picked up a sword?"

"Sword? No that was always Dave's thing."

Jason stops. "Who?"

I scratch my head. "I don't know. Fuck not having a memory. Anyway, as you were saying…"

"Right, we need to teach you how to fight before the battle really breaks out. Me and some friends are heading back to Greece tomorrow, but you'll have to stay here and help defend the camp with Reyna and Nico."

"Why are you going to Greece?" I inquire. The middle of a war seems like an odd time to take a vacation to me, but I mean, that's just me I guess.

Jason shoves his hands in his pocket, looking somewhat distracted. "Long story." Finally, we arrive at a cabin which I take to be my temporary home. "We're here." Jason says, taking a step to the door. But I freeze. For some reason, my eyes are locked on the caduceus etched into the door. It's making me feel uneasy, which I know it shouldn't, because a caduceus is a symbol for like, a doctor and by extension, good health. Isn't it? Oh man, I'm going nuts. Oh, gosh.

"Uh, you okay dude?" Jason asks.

"Me? What? I'm fine. I'm awesome. Whee!"

Jason gives me a look.

"I'm great! Fantastic! Wow this place looks so rad! Did I mention how awesome I'm feeling?! Because I feel great!"

I mentally facepalm. What the actually hell is wrong with me? What the fuck was this: "Whee!" I do not make that noise. I am a man. Like Nick Cage in Con Air.

God that movie is so sweet.

"Um, we can come back here later if you want…?" Jason suggests, giving me a quizzical look.

"That thing you just said, that sounds like a good idea. Let's do that thing."

Jason raises his eyebrows but says nothing. "Okay, I'll show you around some more – "

"Jason!" A guy's voice shouts from the top of the hill. It's that Asian kid, What's His Face. Shoot what was his name… too many people/demi-gods/psychopaths. I am so done with this. And troll girls. Troll girls are the worst. ß(WTF DOES THIS MEAN).

"What's up Frank?" Frank. That's right… gotta remember that one.

"Chiron wants us in the Big House. They want him to come too." Frank says pointing at me.

"Ugh!" I groan. "Annabeth is just going to keep giving me those creepy looks!"

"Creepy looks?" Frank says. "Like what?"

"I dunno! They're looks and they're creepy! And that's all there really is to say on that matter."

"Uh, okay then." Frank says, deciding to ignore me. "I'm going to gather up the rest of the seven…. And you take him to the Big House. We'll meet you there." Franks voice audibly wavered on 'seven'. Clearly stuff is going on here that I don't fully understand. I'm calling shenanigans.

"Sounds good." Jason says. "Alright, let's go."

And with that we make the trek all the way back to the first place I remember.

**Zeus: Be Jupiter**

Zeus can't be Jupiter right now because Jupiter is too busy being Zeus. Dionysus just talks to Hera instead.

"I'm Juno."

"Right, July." Mr. D says. Juno scowls.

"Why are you here Dionysus? Can't you see we're dealing with a crisis? You're lucky we even sent you back to Camp Half-blood, given the current circumstances."

Mr. D looks displeased. "I know, I know, just listen. A child appeared at Camp Half-Blood earlier today – "

"Is this supposed to mean something to me?"

"Yes he – "

"Children appear at your camp all the time. That is what it is there for, remember? Or have you found a loophole in the terms of your curse and have started drinking again? Are you intoxicated, Dionysus?"

Mr. D scowls. "No, _Juno_. However, taking recent events at that horrible little camp into consideration, I will undoubtedly be drinking to my heart's content prematurely."

Juno's eyes flash. She keeps her outward composure in check, but Dionysus's threat has set her on edge. "What would make you say that?"

"We're all royally _fucked_." Dionysus says. "Like I've been _trying_ to tell you, something's happened. A boy was pulled out of the lake today without a memory. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

Juno scowls. "I do not."

"Well, we took the boy in, and the Oracle of Delphi accidentally gave him a prophecy. The prophecy was… quite distressing."

"Out with it already, Dionysus!" Juno snaps. "I do not have all day and you are trying my patience."

Mr. D scowls "It said something along the lines of 'blah blah blah Lord of Time/blah another session's knight blah blah/ something about Fish Boy blah blah blah/ blah Heir blah Seer blah blah.' The point is, when the boy heard the term the 'Lord of Time' he mentioned… He mentioned _Him_."

"Him?" Juno says. "I'm not sure what you are implying – "

"English. He mentioned English. The _Lord_ of _Time_. Not only this, but the prophecy in itself mentions a session and two more of the Game's titles. Juno, this is not a coincidence. I think it's finally happeni – "

"No." Juno says, holding up a hand. Her eyes are fierce and cold. "I will not hear this. It is not going to happen any time soon. Do not speak that name. Do not mention that "game" in my presence. Right now the only one we need to worry about is the Muse of Life, who is currently threatening to destroy our only habitable planet. Do you understand?"

Mr. D clenches his fists. "No. Juno, this is a problem that really needs to be addressed. I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared. But nothing is going to come of us not addressing this issue. Either way, the boy is here, without a memory, and this time you are not responsible for taking his memory. The only name he remembered, is that of a demon we've all learned to fear. His new prophecy alone references the game enough for us to be certain that it has something to do with his appearance. Juno, _it's_ _happening_. If you don't believe me, you are welcome to come back to Camp Half-Blood with me right now and see for yourself."

Juno seems to think things over for a moment then decides, "No. But bring him here along with the other seven. I will call a meeting of the Olympians to hear you out. This better not be a joke, Dionysus."


	7. Chapter 7 Leo: Try to Understand

**[Chapter 7] Leo: Try to Understand**

"Hey! Leo, Piper, get down!" A familiar voice shouts as I try to load up my new XTREME CATAPULT with its next test victim provided by none other than my beauty queen friend with a famous dad, Piper McLean.

"What's up Frank?" I shout down, raising the melon in my hands above my head. Frank ducks and makes a very unmanly sound. Pfft, like I would _actually_ throw a melon at him. I snicker.

"Leo, put the cantaloupe down." Piper says. Immediately, I oblige. She probably didn't mean to charmspeak me. Probably.

"Fine" I say, "So Frank, what's up?"

He frowns. "Jason just told me he wants us in the Big House. I guess something is happening. It has something to do with the new kid."

"I see," I say, "Well count me in! Leggo Piper!" She rolls her eyes at me as I scamper down the side of the building (almost falling) and make my way back onto solid ground.

I may seem pretty happy on the outside, but the truth is I'm kind of freaking out. Ever since Percy and Hazel have disappeared, things have gotten about ten times tenser. I mean, things were already pretty bad but after losing two of the most important members of our team completely out of the blue… I'm not sure what's going to happen anymore. Are we still going to set sail for Greece again, even without them? How are we going to take on Gaea without Percy? Don't get me wrong, Jason's super powerful and all but I feel better with Percy there. Annabeth likes to pick on him for not being as smart as her, but that guy has mad battle instincts, and we all know it. Right now, I just need something to focus on so I'm not worrying all the time. I have a boatload a nervous energy and several innocent melons I plan on taking it out on! Hmm… I wonder how far I'd be able to shoot. Could I hit Frank from as far as half a mile? I should get him to help me test that…

"Leo" Piper says, snapping her fingers in front of me. "Are you listening?"

"What? Of course I am! Valdezs are notoriously good listeners. Please tell me all your problems. I am here for you."

This time it's Frank who rolls his eyes. "Come on Valdez, we've got to get to the Big House before they start without us. Unlike _you_ I actually want to know what's going on."

"Low blow," I grin a grin I know will irritate him. Oh how I love our relationship.

After a little bit of walking we finally arrive at our destination. Inside waiting for us are Mr. D, Annabeth, Jason, Chiron, and the new kid.

Mystery Boy is wearing one of Jason's Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. It looks kind of big on him, and makes him look even scrawnier than he actually is. He has a shock of straight black hair that doesn't seem to want to cooperate (like mine, but mine's curly), and has two large blue eyes that are hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses. He's a bit taller than me, but is shorter than Jason (hence the shirt looking big on him). His hands are in the pockets of his jeans and he's rocking back in forth nervously as he watches Annabeth and Mr. D talk about something.

I try to lean in and listen to what they're saying, but as soon as they notice we have arrived, they stop their conversation altogether. Annabeth looks flustered. Mr. D looks… _afraid_.

"Good you're finally here." Mr. D says scornfully, though he makes no attempt to hide the subtle look of fear on his face. "Now we can finally get going."

"Going?" Piper asks. "Where are we going?"

"Our lovely queen has requested an audience with young Mr. Hopeless Amnesiac, and she would be absolutely _delighted_ if the rest of you were to attend." Mr. D answers with a wave of his wrist. He turns back to Chiron. "Are we ready to go?"

"You still haven't told us what's going on." Chiron demands. His arms are crossed and the expression on his face could best be described as questioning.

"That's for me to know, and Juno to tell you." He answers simply. Then I feel a familiar albeit unpleasant tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach, and I'm suddenly being lifted through the air. I gasp and hold my waist, praying to the gods I don't throw up on Olympus. That would be humiliating.

My feet make contact with the ground and my knees buckle underneath me. "Ah!" I shout as I fall unceremoniously to the ground in a heap. As I catch my breath, I look around. Jason, Piper, and Frank all somehow managed to get tangled together and they're trying to pick themselves up. The new guy looks disoriented and Annabeth is already standing, as are Chiron and Mr. D. The three of them are looking at something behind me. I stand and turn around.

"Holy Hera…" I breathe looking out at the group of people assembled before me. We are on Mount Olympus. The room around me is made entirely out of gold – the pillars that hold up a ceiling which retreats into the sky, the marble floor, the walls, and even the giant gold thrones that the gods are seated at. Oh did I mention? The freaking _gods_ are here. All of them. All twelve Olympians look down upon us with such shock on their faces that it startles me.

"Where are the other two?" Zeus is the first to speak or… I think it's Zeus. I'm not sure, since I have never met either Zeus or Jupiter, but if I had to bet I would say he's in his Greek form right now.

Silently I pick out the remaining gods in the room. In the center there's Zeus of course, looking high and mighty on his throne. He's Jason's dad, however in this form he doesn't look anything like Jason, which is weird. But then again, the gods are weird so whatever I guess. One goddess in particular catches my eye: Athena. With her long curly blond hair and intense gray eyes there is no forgetting that she's Annabeth's mother. There's also Piper's mom Aphrodite who is definitely drop dead gorgeous though I can't exactly describe what she looks like – it's almost as if her appearance keeps changing. Flanking Zeus are Poseidon and Hades – Percy's dad and Nico's dad. They don't look pleased either. And of course I remember Hera. I try to shoot her an impassive stare but she doesn't even bother to notice me. I mean, it's not like I _saved her life _or anything. Gods.

Mr. D looks nervous. "Lord Zeus… the Son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Pluto disappeared right around the time this boy was dragged out of the lake at the edge of camp."

Immediately, twelve heads turn to the new guy, who is so pale I think he might faint. "Um, hey." The boy says raising a hand to wave in hello. Oh no… he has no idea what he's doing. Zeus shoots him a death stare and the boy puts his hands back in his pockets and starts rocking back on the heels of his feet again. It must be a nervous habit or something.

"My son is missing?" Poseidon says, his voice just as big and just as booming as Zeus'. His hair is jet black, his skin olive, and his eyes an impossible shade of green, just like Percy's. Percy. I wonder where he is?

"And my Daughter" Says the god on the other side of Zeus, shooting Poseidon a curt glance. "_Why_ have our children suddenly disappeared?" Hades addresses Dionysus. If you asked me, I'd say all of the Olympians were in their Greek forms right now. I assume that if they were in different forms they would get super conflicted if they ever looked at each other so it would only make sense if they were all the same nationality at the moment.

"We aren't sure. That's what makes him such a big problem." Mr. D points at the boy. The strange thing is that John Doe does not seem to get any more worried when Dionysus throws him under the bus. He almost seems to lose whatever fear he was feeling before. Instead he looks somewhat annoyed, and I can't quiet place the look on his face, but if I had to guess I'd say it's the classic _I cannot believe you just did that_ face.

"Let's get to the point." Hera says coldly. I'd recognize her anywhere. I do not like Hera. "Dionysus, tell them exactly what you told me."

"Alright," He starts. "Well, this boy here appeared out of nowhere without a memory. I thought nothing of it at first, but after staying at Camp Half-Blood for a little while, he bumped in to the Oracle of Delphi, and she spontaneously related him a prophecy. This prophecy made several references to a certain so called game, and – "

"What did it say, word for word?" Zeus asks, interrupting Dionysus.

"It said; The Lord of Time approaches with vengeance in sight/ having just been defeated by another session's knight/ the Son of Neptune sits imprisoned in your place/ Stay put young Heir and await the Seer's embrace"

"And this should bother us because…?" Zeus demands, growing angry. I have no idea where Dionysus was going with this…

"This should bother us because when discussing the Lord of Time, our new _friend_ here mentioned Lord English, and we all are aware of what this could mean for us."

Immediately, the entire hall grows silent. Absolutely silent. I exchange a worried glance with Jason, who seems just as confused as I am. I clearly have no clue what's going on anymore. Mr. D takes his seat among the other Olympians who just stare down, watching, dissecting the new kid with their eyes as if they could see into his soul which, I mean, who knows maybe they can.

Finally, Athena speaks. "Okay" Is all she says at the beginning. Then she adds, "I assume you brought him here for testing then? To see if it's finally happening."

On the other side of the room, Demeter breaks out "It's not happening! That prophecy is a lie! Let the boy go Zeus!" She demands. "I refuse to believe this to be true!"

"Calm yourself Demeter!" Zeus snaps angrily. "It wouldn't harm us to test him…" He says with less force.

This time, Chiron steps up. "Lord Zeus, forgive me for speaking but, for what exactly do you plan to test?"

John Doe stares wide-eyed. At least he knows not to speak. I meet his eyes and shrug. He smiles slightly, encouraged, then returns to looking like he's about to wet himself. Poor guy.

"Hopefully, you won't have to find out." Zeus answers simply, then beckons John Doe forward. "Come here boy, stand in the middle of the room." The boy doesn't move. "I said COME HERE."

This time, he jumps and rushes to the center of the room. I didn't notice it until now, but I've been holding my breath.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to answer them honestly. Do you understand?"

John Doe nods.

"Alright, let's get started." Zeus says, sitting back in his chair. "Have you ever heard of a game called Sburb?" He asks.

I exchange another glance with Jason, this time mouthing the word 'sburb'. He just shrugs and looks forward again.

"Um…" The boy says with a gulp. "I don't think so – wait! Yes. That's actually ringing a bell. I don't know why though… that's such a strange thing to remember. Huh… I wonder if – "

"_Silence_ _boy_." Zeus says with an edge in his voice that wasn't there before. The gods start whispering nervously among themselves and Zeus holds up a hand, silencing them as well. This time he addresses the gods. "Is this child any one of your sons?" There is a collective shaking of heads. "Alright. Does anyone know if this boy ever existed?"

What the _heck_ does Zeus mean by that question? John Doe looks equally confused. In fact, like an idiot, he starts speaking. "Do I exist? I mean I feel pretty existy right now…"

"I said be quiet." Zeus speaks with finality. "What I meant was, does anyone know if you exist in this universe."

"Whoa what?" The boy says.

"Nobody?" Zeus says ignoring mystery boy. "Excellent, you've now failed two tests."

"Oh no…" Demeter has started to whine. "It's him it's got to be him! It's all over. We're through."

"Maybe not." Zeus eyes John Doe with a new expression. "Let's find out once and for all." He says. And then, in one swift motion, he raises his arm, a bolt of lightning appears in his hand, and he aims it directly at the boy, who barely has a moment to look utterly shocked before he is entirely disintegrated.

"Oh my gods!" Chiron shrieks. "Why would you do that?!"

I stare, open mouthed. Where the new boy stood just moments ago, now remains only a small pile of ashes. Zeus and the rest of the gods hold their breath, inspecting the pile like they're waiting for it to get up and start juggling knives.

"No!" Jason is the only one to shout. Piper has covered her mouth in shock, her eyes bugging out. I am absolutely petrified.

"You… you killed him!" I stutter for a moment, then I look at Annabeth. "They killed him." I inform her. "You killed him!" I shout again, but the gods aren't paying me any attention.

After the pile of dirt that was once a human being doesn't get up and start doing tricks, the gods sigh in relief and relax in their golden chairs. "It was nothing." Zeus decides. "We were worried for no reason."

"Worried about _what_?!" Annabeth shrieks. "You can't just call us here and then kill someone in front of us and not tell us why! Mother please!" She says, appealing to Athena.

"Trust me, darling, you'd be happier not knowing."

Annabeth looks like she's about to argue more… then something happens.

The pile of ashes starts to glow a faint shade of blue. Slowly, it starts to rise in the air, enlarging itself and glowing a multitude of colors. The rainbow mass starts to shape, forming the limbs of a human, and finally materializing into the same boy that was disintegrated only a minute before. I said it once and I'll say it again: Holy Hera…

Mystery boy looks both confused and angry. There is something different about him this time, though. First of all, he's gotten a wardrobe change. In place of the Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans he was wearing, he now has on an outfit that closely resembles pajamas. He has dark blue pants, a light blue t-shirt with a strange symbol on it in white, and a hood that looks like a windsock. Secondly, he seems to be emitting a different kind of energy. He almost looks more… _powerful_, which is strange considering how he's now wearing a pair of pajamas. Nothing screams badass like a good old fashioned pair of pjs.

The boy presses a hand to his chest in disbelief, as if to make sure he's actually there. He looks just as confused as everybody else is. The only people who seem to know what's going on are the gods.

Mr. D practically falls out of his seat, Demeter silently starts to cry, and Hera looks absolutely furious.

"I didn't believe it was _real_." Demeter whines with a cracking voice. "But it's real… it's him. He's here."

"Don't say that." Hera snaps at her. "You're a god conduct yourself like one. We have seen worse times – "

"I'm afraid we haven't, my dear." Zeus cuts his wife off with a grim expression on his face. "Allow her time to mourn in peace it's not like anything matters anymore. The end is upon us,"

"Uh… what are you talking about?" The boy asks, "Also why did you kill me? And why did I come back to life..." He turns away from the gods and looks to us with an appeal for help. Although I'm pretty sure the only response he got was a series of blank faced stares.

After a shocked pause, Zeus composes himself and begins to speak once more. "You look like nothing more than a stupid teenage boy… yet you appear out of thin air at a Camp designed for the children of the gods. You can see through the Mist but you have no godly parent. You have spoken of Sburb – something older and more feared than even the gods. And on top of this, you have mentioned a villain, a superpower so dangerous and so horrible it is known to exist not even by most of the gods but only by us twelve Olympians. More troubling than this, you received a prophecy that directly references him. You look like no more than a stupid teenage boy… but you are a threat. You, even without your memory, know of powers – of horrors – that go beyond the scope of our universe."

I feel my eyes widen and my mouth drop open. Okay now _what_ is going on here? Things are starting to get really freaky, I mean _really_ freaky. I meet Jason's shocked eyes and feel my pulse quicken in anxiety. What was Zeus implying? That… that Mystery Boy is like, an alien or something?

With a grim appearance, Zeus says, "The end is upon us."

However, Jason being the leader he is, steps up.

"Father," He starts a little shakily, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what do you mean the end is upon us?"

Zeus stares back at Jason for a brief moment, glances at Chiron, and then decides he might as well tell us. "A long time ago, shortly after the beginning of our world but after the titans had been defeated… we received a very strange prophecy…"

"You're going to tell them?" Hades asks, staring down Jason with anger in his black eyes.

"My brother, I don't think it really matters anymore do you?" Zeus responds impassively. "As I was saying, we were given a very strange prophecy. I no longer remember the exact words in English or in Greek but I remember the meaning behind those horrible words. The prophecy we received was about the end of all time. It was about the end of our universe in its entirety."

I turn to Piper. "The apocalypse?" I whisper.

"Yes, son of Hephaestus, the apocalypse." Zeus responds without looking at me. "It reminded us that, though we are immortal beings, there still comes a time when every universe dies. Along with the death of every universe, of course, comes the death of every planet and consequently, every life form on that planet… The blind prophet informed us that before our planet was to start to die we would receive a warning, a warning that the end was near and that the reign of the gods would come to an end on Earth, and everywhere else for all of eternity.

"The warning was to come to us in the form of a person – I have no doubt that that person is none other than your new memory-less friend."

Jason looks just about how I feel. "How can you be sure it's him?" He asks. I snap my attention to Mystery boy. John Doe's eyes flicker back and forth between Jason and Zeus, absorbing the information and twiddling his thumbs. This is clearly new information to him as well. His face is pale in dread and fear. I wonder what he's thinking.

Zeus sighs. "We were told that our warning would materialize out of nowhere, having never been a part of our universe to begin with. There would be many signs, one of them is that he would be immortal, a god of a sort. Another is that he would know of a game so ancient, so powerful, and so horrific that only the gods, and all life preceding the gods, would ever remember it. This mysterious warrior would then go on to speak of the very demonic presence that was destined to rip our world apart. The Heir of Breath over here, is all of these things." Zeus points to John Doe, who seems to remember something this time. His face lights up in recollection, and he starts to inspect the design on his shirt.

"He showed up out of nowhere at Camp Half-Blood, having never existed in any records in our entire universe." Zeus continues, "He knows of that game… he mentioned Lord English who is a powerful individual outside our domain, a being we have heard of only through our dreams and knowledge of destruction throughout the galaxy. He is a creature rumored to have done so much damage to the universes surrounding us that he has struck fear in our hearts though I never imagined he was real.

"I killed the boy and he rose up once more, in new clothes. You would not know this, but this outfit is something that has been granted to him through the game of Sburb. This means that not only does this boy here know of Sburb, but he's played it and ascended to godhood. This boy is the Warning the prophets told us about. The end is here, we are all going to die. Our fate is inevitable. I only regret that you will never get to grow to reach your true potential, my son. For that I am sorry."

"But…" Jason seems deflated. "But what about the war with Gaea? What about the prophecy of seven? Shouldn't we still be fighting her? I mean, maybe Gaea is the one we should be worried about in all this. Could she be causing the apocalypse?"

Zeus smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, Jason, I don't think it is necessary to worry about Gaea anymore. She is no longer a threat, whether she wakes up or not. When our world is obliterated, she will be destroyed as well. Gaea is the Earth and the Earth is marked for death, whether we succeed in putting her down or whether she kills us all doesn't seem to matter anymore because regardless of which outcome we are all going to die."

"But not you! You're gods you can't die." Jason protests.

At this, Zeus looks wretchedly heartbroken. He exchanges sad glances with the other eleven gods in the room, seems to get their approval and says, "No, Jason. We will also meet our bloody end. We draw our powers from the very lands we rule over. I draw my powers form the sky, Poseidon from the sea, Hades from the Underworld and so on. Once all of that is gone we will have nothing left to draw from and will eventually become just as helpless as a regular human being, wither away and die, though this will be a long time after the Earth is destroyed. It will happen nonetheless. Remember I said once our world is destroyed it will mark the end of the reign of the gods of the planet Earth, and for all eternity to follow. When I say we are all going to die, I mean all of us – mortal and immortal."

**AN: sorry if this chapter is super lame and cheesy, I just can't picture the gods talking in any other way. The gods are lame and cheesy. Blame them not me. haha okay i'm done**


	8. Chapter 8 Percy: Dream

**[Chapter 8] Percy: Dream**

I'm lying face down on a cold black surface, my hands out by my face. I open my eyes just a crack to peer into the darkness, listening for the sound of someone's breath, or footsteps, or any indication that I should lay low. Finding none, I open my eyes all the way and stand up.

All around me is darkness. There is nothing but black and black and more black for miles around me. This is kind of unnerving.

Suddenly, a door materializes out of the void. It's a shimmering shade of green, bright, and almost seems to consist of stars twinkling from an abyss. I'm strongly urged to open it.

Slowly, I step towards it, unsure if it would be wise to give into my temptation. But then again, what else am I going to do while I sit here in the middle of nowhere? So I grab hold of the shimmering door, and I twist.

"Hello?" I call as I step through. My voice echoes in the darkness. The only new thing is a shimmering path of white energy that quite literally illuminates my path. I glide forward in a dream-like trance. There is no sound, no feeling, not even any _smells_. It's a place completely void of exactly everything.

However, as I reach the end of my trail, I finally spot a life form. It's hard to describe what it looks like. It's human in form however its skin is a light shade of gray and two orange and yellow horns sprout from the top of its head. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl from this distance but as I approach, and look into its friendly face and happy smile I decide she must be a girl. However despite her happy appearance and ghostlike calm, something frightens me about her. Her eyes are blank, white, and glassy. I've never seen a monster like her before – if she even _is_ a monster.

"Hello!" She greets enthusiastically. "I must say you gave me quite a fright there for a moment! I thought you might have been my brother come looking for me. I've never met you before, have I? No, I think not. But I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong, you are Percy Jackson?"

"Um, yeah." I say, hesitantly. "I hope you don't mind my asking but, er, how do you know my name?"

The girl smiles revealing sharp fanged teeth. "I knew you would be entering our session at some point though I did not realize it would be so soon. I guess I should explain. I once had in my possession an ancient tome – a book of prophecy almost. It contained great stories of brilliant adventurers and heroes as well as the many difficulties they faced in their struggle for a better life. Much of the tome had been blacked out, unfortunately, however most of the story was still intact; for example, the part where you would join our world."

"Okay…" I say, "er, what exactly _is_ your world?"

She smiles again. "Perhaps that question is truly the Ultimate Riddle." Then she becomes serious. "I don't fully understand it myself but I will try to explain to you what I know to the best of my ability. We are in a world created by a game that was played first by a group of twelve, then by another group of twelve, then by four, and finally, another four. The first group was a group of aliens which humans like you refer to as trolls – "

I hold up a hand, cutting her off, "Wait… aliens? As in like, outer space and space ships, ET phone home! Capital A aliens?"

"Um, I suppose that's one way to look at it but yes, aliens. They are a race that looks like me for example!"

"So you're a troll? That's what you are, a gray alien girl." I clarify.

She hesitates. "No, I am not a troll this is just my trollsona. I like to dress as if I were a troll sometimes because my true form is much too frightening and I am not comfortable with people seeing me like that. I hope you can respect that, it's just… I feel a little insecure about my true appearance sometimes."

"Oh," I say, "Okay well yeah I'll respect your boundaries. But just so we're clear, in case I come across some, trolls have white hair, fangs, gray skin, and white pupil-less eyes."

The alien girl hesitates once more. "Er, not quite. They have black hair it's just I am only in possession of a white wig… and they have orange eyes with pupils… my eyes are blank because, well, I'm dead."

"Oh," I can't keep the surprise off of my face. "So because you're dead you don't have eyes? How are you communicating with me then?"

"We are in a dream bubble."

"A dream bubble…"

"Yes," She confirms. "It is a place where the dead and the living can meet in the dreams of the living, under the right circumstances. It must have been fated for the two of us to meet, Percy Jackson, or else your subconscious would not have led you to me."

"Does this mean… I'm asleep? Oh yeah, I remember now. I hit my head… blacked out." I rub my head petulantly at the memory.

"Yes, you are asleep. You could wake up at any moment and be instantly pulled away from me. So, I have taken it upon myself to tell you as much as I can. You will have a job to do, if your friends are to make it here in one piece."

"Wait, my friends? They're coming here too?" I ask, startled. I can't wait to reconnect with them all. I'm so tired to being kidnapped.

"They will arrive in two hours on a flying ship. However they will need outside help landing and, well, opening the rift that will allow them to get here in the first place."

"Oh yeah, you were telling me about some game and some spacy adventures. I guess this has to do with them arriving from outer space huh? Um, right so I think this will need some more explaining sorry for interrupting you so often…er… I don't think I got your name."

"I didn't give it! But if you'd like you can call me by my trollsona, Callie!"

"Okay, Callie, you can continue with your story if you'd like."

"Oh, where did I leave off? Let's see… yes okay I remember. The third group to play this game is where the story really starts, but for our purposes I'll start with the first group. A1. The twelve players of A1 were all trolls who inhabited a planet called Beforus. It was a calm and peaceful planet much like Earth, however one day the young heiress to the thrown decided she did not want the responsibility of being empress. She ran away, and in her travels, came across the ancient game of Sgrub. This game was very powerful and very dangerous, but somehow she convinced eleven of her friends to play it with her, not knowing that she would ultimately be triggering the end of the world."

"This game triggers the end of the world?" I ask incredulously.

"It does, unfortunately. However, most of its players are unaware of this. Actually, the game in itself is quite the enigma, and the players never really had the choice they thought they did; for if they had never played the game, they would never have been born. But I'll get to that part later.

"The twelve players of A1 fought hard to win, however, the cozy lives they lived on Beforus did not prep them for the task they had ahead, and they soon found they had no chance of winning. However, they were offered a choice. They could either live there for the rest of their lives dooming their civilization to oblivion, and wiping their race from existence… or they could Scratch. The Scratch is a safety mechanism designed to give dead end sessions another way to succeed. All they had to do was reset the game, though this would come with a price. Instead of getting a second chance to win, their guardians would. In essence, a new, rougher version of their home planet would be brought into existence, the people a human like you would refer to as parents would be the players, and they would all cease to exist.

"Of course, the twelve chose to give their race a second chance, and they scratched their session. They should no longer exist, but the young heiress found a loophole. In order to ensure they stayed in existence, she killed them all."

"Whoa, what? She _killed_ all her friends?!" I exclaim, alarmed. "How is that any better?"

Callie smiles weakly, "Well," She says, "If she hadn't killed them all they wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into some of them in dream bubbles on your quest.

"As I was saying, after the scratch she killed them all, thus allowing them to stay in existence, and a new version of Beforus was begot. It was called Alternia."

"Alternia?" I snicker. "As in, alternate?"

"Yes," Callie's smile broadens, "I'm afraid the First Guardian of their universe had a very… unique sense of humor. But anyways, this brings us to the second group of twelve, A2. Their home planet was much more ruthless than their ancestor's was, and they were much better prepped for the journey they had ahead of them. Like last time, upon entering the game their planet was destroyed. But unlike last time, they found success in their session, and ended up winning the game.

"It is at this point that I will tell you what the purpose of this game is… they had to create a new universe."

"Wow… that's…"

"Absolutely insane, I know believe me."

I nod slightly, encouraging her to continue. But I'm not sure that I really believe her at this point. I mean, how does this make any sense? What video game would destroy the world? Plus, no one can just up and decide to _create_ a universe! I'll believe the part about aliens, sure, since there's one right in front of me. But where do the gods come into play here? They exist, and I'm sure they would know if some funny business was happing out in outer space that could potentially affect us on Earth.

"The players of A2 successfully created a new universe, but upon entering, they were stopped by a demon from space, and they were forced to retreat into hiding where they found the technology to track down where this demon had come from. As it turned out, it came from inside the very universe they had created to begin with! It came from Earth."

"Whoa, are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you saying my entire _species_ was created by a bunch of aliens?"

Callie gives a slight nod, that same knowing yet prideful smile on her face. "That is exactly what I'm saying, and it brings us almost to the end of the chain – to where you come in. Now we can see that A1 begot A2, and A2 begot B1. In other words Beforus created Alternia, and Alternia created Earth.

"But before the players from A2 could inhabit Earth, another group of young earthlings found a game called Sburb – in fact the very same game all of their predecessors had played, though with a different name. They played Sburb, triggered the apocalypse, and ended up creating the very demon that prevented the trolls from A2 from entering to begin with."

"This sounds complicated." I comment, my interest peaked.

"Oh, trust me, it gets much worse. I could go on and on about all the different pieces and how everything all leads up to the world we have today, but that would take too long, and I'd rather give you just the overview anyways."

"So Roxy…" I say, "She's human, so she's from B1 then?"

"You've met Roxy?" Callie smiles, "She's such a charming young lady. And so pretty! Also one of my best friends. ^u^"

"Yeah," I agree, "She's great."

"But no she's not of B1 but rather from B2."

"John too?" I ask.

"No, John is from B1."

"Okay yeah, this is complicated. I'm going to try to keep my interruptions to a minimum now." I decide, since everything I've asked has pretty much been wrong.

"Alright dear, as I was saying, the humans of B1 played Sburb. However their session was different from that of their creators. It was, essentially, null. There was no hope that their session would bear any fruit. It could not create a new universe and they were doomed to live and die in that session for the rest of their lives.

"As it turns out, their session was doomed because their universe in itself was flawed. The trolls who had created them had… taken a few unfortunate shortcuts, all of which turned around to bite them in the butt, in the form of the demon, Jack Noir.

"The universe of Earth… _your_ universe, had cancer. This is where you start to come in.

"Now I know this is a lot to believe from someone you just met, but I'm about to explain what is happening on your home planet, and you're just going to have to believe me or else all your friends may be doomed to die."

"_What_?!" I start, outraged. "My friends are in danger?!"

"Unfortunately, yes. You see, every version of Earth, every instance of this planet doomed or otherwise healthy was created when the trolls begot your universe. However, like I said your universe has cancer. It is dying. That means that eventually every instance of each version of Earth will also die in time. As it seems, the cancer has finally spread to your home planet. As we speak, the Red Miles could be tearing it apart."

"Okay, _please_ let this be the part where you tell me you're lying."

"I wish it were." Says Callie, "But no, your planet is dying. I'm sorry, however don't be alarmed dear! You were brought here for a reason!"

"Oh yeah?" I spit, "What reason is that? To die in outer space alone, separated from my friends and family while they're all killed in the apocalypse?!"

"They're not going to die in the apocalypse. You see, you were brought here as a trade. You were swapped with one of the B1 players for our own reasons. However, I think you'll be much more interested to know that this very player will lead all of your friends and family here safely. But, they're going to need some help… that's where you come in."

"Okay," I say, "I'm listening, but that doesn't mean I believe you."

"Fair enough." Callie complies. "Now here's what you have to do. There is a player of space out there, a very powerful goddess, you might say. She is the key to getting your friends here in one piece."

"Alright, how do I find her?" Goddess, she says? Goddesses I can deal with. I've dealt with my fair share of gods, none of which I happen to like all that much but hey, you can't like everyone I guess.

"Oh… I'm sure you'll run into her at some point. She's quite nice and omnipotent. However, she's evil."

"Um… that's kind of contradictory. How can you be nice and evil?"

"She's possessed." Callie explains, "By a sea witch. In order to get the young witch of space to help you, you must first find a way to free her will long enough for her to work her magic. She alone will be able to open the rift that will allow your friends to enter. But first you must free her mind from the clutches of the Batterwitch."

"Okay, on it." I say, "I've freed gods before no biggie. Not that long ago I freed Death. Talk about a weird situation. Anyways, tell me how to find the space god and the Batterwitch because I think this could be important information…"

Callie grins, "Don't worry, Jade will find you. As for the Batterwitch, I'm not sure you'd like to find her. If I were you I'd stay as far away from her as you can. She has the ability to control the minds of trolls and animals. She has telekinesis, as well as the powers of the psionic. Stay away from her… maybe try to find an alternative way to counter the grip she has on young Jade… hint hint… like maybe there are a few ghosts out there with similar powers… nudge nudge…"

"Well that was kind of vague." I say, frowning. "Could you maybe be a little more specific?"  
>"Whoops! Looks like our time's up!" Callie says with a grin. "Good luck Percy!" And she tosses some glittery dust in my face.<p>

I sneeze, and suddenly I'm awake.

**Hazel: Wake**

"Ah!" I gasp, sitting upright and looking around wildly. "Where – what – what's going on?" I wonder out loud as I scramble to my feet. "Where am I…?"

Good question, Hazel. Where am I? Well, it would appear that I am in the middle of a city, though this city is nothing like any other that I've seen before. It is made entirely out of gold. Gold everything: golden streets, golden buildings. I run my hands absentmindedly along one of the buildings to determine if it is real gold. It is. I feel the familiar pull that would allow me to manipulate the metal. Hmm… a city made entirely out of precious metals… nobody better attack me here. I am literally surrounded by my best element. Okay… so next question: where is everybody else?

The last thing I remember I was on the beach with Frank and then… then what? At some point Percy came down but there was something different about him. It was almost as if he wasn't moving of his own accords… he came down to the beach with me and Frank and then… no. Someone else was there. Was it a god or a goddess…? Maybe. But why would they send me here? And where are Percy and Frank?"

"Frank?" I call out, my voice echoing across the golden city. "Percy!"

The only answer is that of my voice calling back.

I continue to walk through the streets, trying to piece together what happened on the beach this morning. At some point, Frank passed out. Someone had appeared behind him. Why can't I remember her face? Her. It was a woman. Percy was acting strangely. When I looked at him, his eyes were blank, unseeing. So what does this mean? Mind control? If it was mind control it couldn't have been by the spirits that had taken over Percy, Jason, and Leo on the Argo II since Piper had them swear to never return. Then what? What could have possessed Percy to come down to the beach and meet her there? Someone must have been controlling him… unless his actions were being guided by the Mist.

That's it! I remember now. Hecate was on the beach with us that morning. She appeared behind Frank and put him to sleep! And then she… sent me here? Why? What purpose am I supposed to serve? Where is 'here' exactly?

Hmm.

I have reached the top of a tower (also made of gold) when I finally break out of my concentrated trance. I was so lost in my thoughts that I don't remember the path I took to get here. Oh well, it's not like I was planning on going back anyway. I look up at the night sky. There are nothing but stars in the sky, and everywhere I look around me, all I see is more and more gold. Gold disappearing around the curve of this planet to the right, and gold disappearing around the curve of this planet to the left. It must be a different planet I'm on – it's the only thing that explains this new horizon line. But still, the question remains: what am I supposed to be doing here?

I look up in the sky once more, but this time I see something different. I can't quite make it out at first but upon inspection I realize that it's a person. The form is approaching fast from the sky, being propelled by some kind of… flying device? Whatever it is that's helping the person fly doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is the new thought that pops into my head: maybe he can tell me what's going on.

He's not going to notice me, I realize with a start. I start screaming. "Hey!" I shout. "You up there! Can you hear me?! Hello!" They boy is approaching fast, but he has made no sign of seeing or hearing me. Thinking quickly, I use my ability to manipulate metals to get the floor to rise up beneath me. I am rising and rising and rising up into the atmosphere on a golden platform, waving my arms and screaming. "Hey! Can you hear me!?"

Finally, he seems to notice me. A surprised expression crosses his face and he turns on his rocket board to fly in my direction, slowing down. He slows to a stop, hovering in the air right next to the tower I made.

"Hey," He says simply, expressionlessly. His eyes are covered by a weird pair of triangular sunglasses and his outfit is… his outfit is stupid. He's dressed like he's heading for the renaissance fair. Under more normal circumstances, I would have laughed. "Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but who the hell are you?" He says.

He does not talk like someone who should be going to a renaissance fair.

"Um, hello." I say nervously sticking out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Hazel Levesque. This might be a strange question but… could you tell me where I am?"

Slowly, the boy takes my outstretched hand in his gloved one and shakes. "Dirk Strider." He says curtly. "You're on Prospit, though how the fuck Prospit was blown way out here into the furthest ring is beyond me."

"The…" I say, ignoring his blatant swearing. "The furthest ring?"

"Yeah." He answers. "So, how did you get here? I briefly met Jake's grandma so you're not her, and something tells me you aren't Roxy's mom either. Where are you from?"

"I – I don't think I understand… I'm looking for my friends Frank and Percy. I think they were sent here with me too."

"Well I don't know about them," Dirk says, "But I can give you a ride back down to all the action if you want? That's probably where your friends are. If they came here with you that is." He pulls down his purple hood to reveal his thick, ruffled blond hair. He kind of reminds me of a rugged version of Jason. It's a funny thought – a sad thought. I wonder if Jason and the rest of our team have noticed we're gone yet…

"Sounds good." I decide, "Take me anywhere but here."

"Okay cool," He says, offering me his arm, "Hop on, Hazel Levesque."

Hesitantly, I take his hand and step on to the back of his hover board. Oh no… no no no no this was a very _very_ bad ide – "Hold on tight." Dirk says with a small grin as he notices the petrified look on my face. I wrap my arms around him and we take off, full speed ahead. If the thought of putting my arms around someone other than Franks seemed awkward before, it doesn't now. Why? Because the only thing I can focus on now is trying not to fall off and go flying out into space.

I close my eyes and scream at the top of my lungs.

This is going to be a long flight.

**AN: (In a deep, narratorial voice) Next Time on Yet Another Prophecy…**

**-We catch up with our pals back on Earth**

**-Chit-chat with an alien**

**-And maybe even find out just how John ended up at Camp Half-Blood to begin with ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 John: Answer Karkat

**[Chapter 9] John: Answer Karkat**

John? You are fairly certain that you do not know of any John, nor are you he. You are Annabeth Chase, and you are going to figure this out.

I no longer know what to believe, what to do, or what to think. All I understand is that the very people we are supposed to look up to, the same gods who are supposed to be eternal and who are supposed to fight until the end… have given up. They've lost hope for the salvation of our universe. They have abandoned us to try to figure out a way out of this mess on our own. Believe me when I say I haven't given up. I didn't fight to take down Kronos for nothing. I haven't struggled with this prophecy of seven just to have my time cut short by a being outside of our universe who might not even exist. No. I will not give up and I'm not about to let the rest of my friends give up either.

"Zeus said that?" Reyna asks, calm faced. She just returned from a small information scoping mission with Nico, looking for a new way to try to stop Gaea from destroying the world. But now we have bigger things to deal with. Mr. D called them back the moment he realized that the new kid was their supposed "Warning".

"Yes he really said that." I say, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "But I don't believe it."

"You don't?" Leo looks actually stunned by my saying so.

"No. I haven't spent my entire life fighting just to be told I'm going to die anyway. I say we keep fighting the war against Gaea and if something new comes up then we will follow that lead too. Who knows, maybe we'll be able to defeat this Lord of Time too. Or even better, maybe he doesn't actually exist!"

"I don't know Annabeth… He sounds pretty real to me. I mean, when was the last time the gods were this freaked out?" Jason adds.

"But what else is there to do?" I argue. "The kid still has no memory so it's not like he can help us solve this problem. The gods are no help. Percy is still… wait…"

"What?"

"Didn't the prophecy say…"

Rachel chimes in, "It said The Lord of Time approaches with vengeance in sight/ having just been defeated by another session's Knight/ The son of Neptune sits imprisoned in your place/Stay put, young Heir, and await the Seer's embrace."

"The son of Neptune sits imprisoned in your place…" I repeat. "Do you guys realize what that means?"

"Um, no." Piper looks genuinely confused. However Jason seems to be getting where I'm going with this.

"Percy is wherever Memoryless was from. If we are talking about other universes and aliens and such, that could mean that Percy is in a place safer than ours. Maybe we are meant to find Percy and consequently find the kid's origin and help him regain his memory. Then we can defeat the Lord of Time guy, get Percy back, and save our entire world." Jason finishes for me.

"Whoa, mind blown." Says Leo. "But uh, even if we save the world from the Time Master, we still have to worry about evil Mother Earth. We would essentially save the world from one villain to just end up dead again anyway…"

"We could split up into groups?" Frank suggests. Everyone turns to him. "I mean… in the beginning we were split up anyway. You know how Hazel and I worked with Percy while Jason Piper and Leo did their thing…"

We all exchange looks. "That could work." I say, a plan beginning to form in my mind.

"Oh no, what are you thinking, Annabeth?" Leo asks.

I must have my thinking face on again. "I've got a plan forming…"

"Aaaand?" Leo draws out that word in his typically humorous manner of speech.

"And it involves jolting your memory." I say, turning to the kid who is "the warning". He hasn't spoken since we got back from Mount Olympus, and he still doesn't remember anything helpful. Save that he's an "Heir of Breath" whatever that actually means. He looks up at me with sad blue eyes and shrugs.

"I would also like to know where I came from." He says simply.

"You don't remember anything else?" I probe again, trying to squeeze out of him whatever information he has stored away in that mind of his.

"Nope, nothing." He says with a frown.

"You mentioned a Dave before; do you remember anything else about him?" Jason tries. Well this is new information to me. That could have been helpful.

"Not really." The kid says. "It was almost like a slip of the tongue. You know, like how you say things without thinking sometimes. If I think too much about it I can't remember anything. But if something makes me remember and I say it without thinking then I remember I guess? If that makes sense."

"Well awkward phrasing aside, I think I understand what you're saying." I say. "Still it would be helpful to have more information. What about the game the gods were talking about. Do you remember anything on it?"

"Well I definitely played a game that's for sure." He says. "And it was deadly, I think? Sburb, that's what it is called. And um… I have the strangest feeling like maybe this isn't the first time I've died, actually. So, I think you die a lot when you play, but somehow… you don't really die? Like maybe the rules that control nature in the normal world don't apply to The Medium."

"The Medium? What is that, exactly?" I ask.

"It's like, this strange other-dimension place that the game sends you and it's completely removed from the normal conventions of space and time. Wow that came out of nowhere." He says looking mystified. "Huh, I also have the strangest feeling like it resurrected my dead grandmother as a spunky blue clown ghost. Ignore that last statement please it made no sense whatsoever."

I stare at him and blink. Then Leo starts laughing. "Ahahaha! I mean awesome. That sounds like something that would happen to us if you think about it."

Piper gives a small nod in consideration while Jason helpfully tells Leo to shut up. I have a headache.

"Okay," I say, "Do you remember anything else?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. I mean, not off the top of my head."

Then Chiron appears in the room, looking disconcerted. "Actually, Annabeth, I believe I have some information to share with you." Chiron had stayed behind to talk to the gods after we left, demanding more information. He's been gone for about an hour, so it must have either been a really long story, or it just took him that long to pry the information out of them.

"Really?" I say, hoping I don't sound too eager.

"Yes. Now Annabeth, could you recount for me the tale of creation?"

"Um, sure?" I say, not really getting what this has to do with anything. "In the beginning there was only chaos. Then out of the void appeared Night and Erebus, the unknowable place where death dwells. Everything else was empty. Then somehow Love was born bringing a start of order. From Love came Light and Day. Once there was Light and Day, Gaea, the earth appeared.

"Then Erebus and Night gave birth to Ether, the heavenly light, and to Day the earthly light. Then Night produced Doom, Fate, Death, Sleep, Dreams, Nemesis, and others that come to man out of darkness.

"Meanwhile Gaea alone gave birth to Uranus, the heavens. Uranus became Gaea's mate covering her on all sides. Together they produced the three Cyclopes, twelve Titans – "

"Stop there." Says Chiron. "As it turns out… we are misinformed about the story of creation. Some of it is accurate – Erebus and Night had Ether, and from love Gaea was produced, and then from Gaea came Uranus. However, after that all of it stops being true."

"But…" Jason says. "How is this possible? Why would they have given us a false story of creation? Why hide it from us?"

"Well…" Says Chiron looking nothing short of absolutely mortified. "as it turns out the powers of Gaea, and consequently the powers of the gods, were not just granted to her. She had to earn them... by playing a game."

"A… game?" I'm not following. "You mean Sburb?"

"Yes, a game, the very same game, in fact, that your new friend here played. Uranus and Gaea once played Sburb. It is a game that if successful on your quest, could grant you ultimate cosmic powers. Gaea was given the title Muse of Life while Uranus the title Lord of Breath. Once Gaea underwent a process called 'god tiering' she was granted full powers and immortality. I do not know what this process entails or how it works so do not ask me. I do know that her newfound powers were what enabled her to physically become the earth. She is a Hero of Life. Her job is to inspire life everywhere she goes and by becoming the Earth in its entirety, she did. Gaea was able to kill Uranus simply because he never god tiered like she did and was therefore mortal. Gaea's immortality was passed on to the Titans and then to the gods which explains why they have certain abilities even though they never played the game called Sburb."

"I… don't understand." I say.

"Neither do I." Chiron admits tiredly. "But this is what the gods told me. They are also convinced that the boy has also played this game _and_ god tiered while doing so. In that sense, he could potentially be even more powerful than the gods, which would explain why they were so afraid of him though I see no evil in that boy."

"Wow…" is all I can manage to say. "Just… wow."

"You can say that again." Says Piper.

"Wow!" Leo says helpfully.

"I didn't mean literally."

"It was a _joke_ beauty queen."

"So now what?" I cut in.

"Now?" Chiron says. "We wait."

**John: That thing this chapter is named for? Do that now. **

I am taking in everything that horse man has to say when rather suddenly, my watch starts to make a lot of high pitched beeping noises.

"Whoa," I say as it starts to vibrate uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asks, frowning.

"My watch is having mental episode." I say, "Probably because it got wet when I fell in the lake. It must have shorted out the circuits or something." I remove my pesky time-telling device and set it on the table, however almost immediately it flashes a beam of light into the atmosphere. The light flashes on and off for a moment, before finally staying stationary. There are voices; however they are full of static.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events." I comment.

"Our entire existence is an unexpected turn of events." Leo adds sarcastically. I laugh in agreement – maybe Leo isn't all that bad. I don't know why I was so freaked out by him now that I think about it.

The static finally starts to dissolve and the voices become clearer.

"IS IT WORKING? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ASSHAT?" One voice growls from somewhere off screen.

"Wh0a KK clam d0wn will y0u. I'm d0ing my fucking best here to help you talk to y0ur missing person friend." Another answers, "There I think I g0t it. N0w g0 d0 whatever it was y0u were g0ing t0 d0. Y0u're very fucking welc0me."

"YEAH, YEAH WHAT THE HELL EVER." A person plops down on screen, or should I say… a person-like creature. He has gray skin, yellow eyes, a mop of jet black hair and nubby horns. His shirt depicts the sign for cancer in gray. He is like no one I've ever seen before and yet… he looks familiar.

"JOHN, COME IN JOHN DO YOU FUCKING READ ME?"

I squint at the screen, trying to put a name to his face. Frank and Nico both look absolutely disgusted by the sheer number of cuss words that the gray boy has tossed around in the last sentence alone.

"Um, do you know him?" Leo asks.

"He's got quite a vocabulary." Frank adds, scowling in disapproval.

To these comments the alien boy replies. "OH SHIT WHO THE HELL ARE THESE FUCKHEADS? NEVER MIND I STOPPED CARING ALMOST AS QUICKLY AS I ASKED THAT QUESTION. JOHN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING AROUND LIKE A DOOFUS GET YOUR UGLY HUMAN BUTT OVER HERE PRONTO WE HAVE A PROBLEM. A REALLY FUCKING *BIG* PROBLEM AND WE NEED YOU AND YOUR RIDICULOUS IDIOT WINDSOCK HOOD BACK ON LOFAF."

"Um," I say, uncertain. "I don't remember you. Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"EGBERT MOTHER OF SCREAMING FUCK, I DON'T HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT ANTICS AND IDIOTIC PRANKS. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON AND NEITHER DO YOU. WHAT HAPPENED ON LOHAC? WITH ENGLISH I MEAN. THE BAD ONE NOT THE ONE SOMEHOW RELATED TO JADE THROUGH MORE BULLSHIT TIME SHENANIGANS."

"I'm serious, man… person… thing? I don't remember." I say.

The boy pauses for a second. "FUCK YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH. WELL THERE GOES THE REST OF MY AFTERNOON! ALONG WITH WHATEVER WAS LEFT OF MY PATHETIC SANITY. JOHN, PLEASE EXCUSE ME WHILE I DRIVE A NAIL INTO MY HEAD TO RELEASE THE FLUIDS OF MY ALIEN SCORN COMPLEX AND PERFORM A MAGNIFICENT TAP NUMBER WHILST ATTEMPTING THE LARGEST SMILE EVER RECORDED BY SOMEONE WHO ISN'T CLINICALLY INSANE.

"GROAN THIS IS SO COMPLICATED I DON'T EVEN KNOW. MAYBE LALONDE KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON? BUT THEN AGAIN, MAYBE NOT. I SWEAR YOU PEOPLE GROW EVEN MORE INCOMPETENT BY THE MINUTE IT MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT UP A FULL 12 SWEEPS EVE DINNER OF HOT FUCK YOU FOR CHRISTMAS. OR SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT."

"I…" I say. Then suddenly I'm struck by the hilarity of that sentence and start laughing. "What?" I manage.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR LAUGHS JOHN! PARTY TOWN PAL-TIME IS OVER, ASSHOLE. I SAID GET YOUR GROSS BUTT HERE IMMEDIATELY YOU WORTHLESS FUCK."

"Okay but you're going to have to explain some things to me first." I say. "Like where I am… and mostly what you're talking about."

"YOU WANT ME TO SIT HERE AND TELL YOU ABOUT ALL THE FUN TIMES WE HAD NOT-BONDING OVER THE LAST THREE YEARS ON A METIOR IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING NOWHERE? NO FUCK THIS. FUCK YOU."

"Who's Lalonde?"

The boy starts to bang his head repeatedly against a tree. He then looks back up into the camera with obvious irritation. "YOUR FUCKING PSYCHOTIC GOTHY FRIEND THAT'S WHO. I –" The boy stops talking for a moment and looks down at something in his hand. I'm not sure, but I think it's another communication device of some sort. A laptop maybe? "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"What?" I ask.

"YOU SPEAK STRIDER, RIGHT? CAN YOU DECIFER THIS BULLSHIT?"

"Um… Strider?" I say. "Oh! Do you mean Dave?" Names and connections are starting to come back a little bit. Dave is my best friend.

"NO. I MEAN YOUR SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GRANDMOTHER. YES I MEAN DAVE! HE SAYS, AND I QUOTE, 'CAN'T TALK FLYING OVER SOME LAVA WITH THE MAYOR'. WELL ALRIGHT DAVE! WHY THE HELL NOT? LET'S JUST ADD A FEW MORE THINGS THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE TO THE ALEADY SKYHIGH PILE OF WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!

"I SWEAR TO GOG YOU PEOPLE GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO MAKE THINGS MORE DIFFICULT FOR ME OUT OF CONTEMPT."

"Who's the mayor?"

"JOHN, THAT'S VERY INSULTING – ANYWAY, ON TOP OF ALL THIS, LALONDE HAS BEEN COMPROMISED. FUCKING HUMANS."

"What do you mean Rose 'has been compromised'"

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THIS, YOU REMEMBERED THE NAME OF YOUR LONG LOST PAL, HOW FUCKING ADOROABLE. UNFORTUNATLEY AT THIS POINT HER NAME IS MEANINGLESS. I NEED YOU TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU'RE A PATHETIC IDIOTIC FUCKHEAD WHO PURPOSELY SCREWS EVERYTHING UP."

"Okay okay I get it! Geez, Karkat!"

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT OR ELSE YOU'D STOP BEING SUCH AN INCOMPENTENT MORON." The boy audibly groans and face-palms his forehead. "I'VE GOT A LOT OF OTHER SHIT TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT HOLDING YOUR HAND THE WHOLE WAY OKAY? AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO "CATCH UP" HERE SO JUST ROLL WITH WHAT I TELL YOU. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MANAGE THAT? MUST I WRITE EVERYTHING DOWN FOR YOU? SHOULD I PUT ALL THE INFORMATION I CAN MUSTER INTO A SONG INSPIRING BALLET? I SWEAR EVER SINCE WE ARRIVED IN THIS SESSION I'VE HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

"IT'S LIKE YES! I'VE FINALLY MADE IT AFTER HAVING TO SPEND EVERY WAKING MOMENT IN THE SPONGE WRINNING PRESENSE OF STRIDER x LALONDE TO GET SPLIT UP, STABBED WITH THE BATTERWITCHE'S FORK, HAVE THAT TIMEY ASSHOLE JUST APPEAR OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE BECAUSE HE'S EVEN MORE IDIOTIC THAT YOU WHICH IS SAYING SOMETHING, AND TRY TO AVOID TIME CONSUMING ENCOUNTERS WITH MY INSUFFERABLE ANCESTOR WHO IS ALSO A GHOST FOR SOME REASON. COULD THINGS POSSIBLY GET WEIRDER? AS IT TURNS OUT THEY FUCKING CAN! HOW YOU ASK? WELL JADE PERFORMED AN ACROBATIC FUCKING SOMERSAULT OFF THE DEEP END, ROSE IS AWOL, YOU HAVE DEMENTIA LIKE ONE OF YOUR STUPID HUMAN EARTH OLD PEOPLE, AND ALL OF OUR TEEN ANCESTORS REPEATEDLY SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE EVEN MORE CONFUSED THAN WE ARE. WHAT. THE FUCK. IS GOING ON?"

"Okay I really have no idea what you are talking about – "

"NEITHER DO I!"

"So, what now then? Where are you?" I ask.

"I – " He starts to say, then he is distracted by something off screen. "OH SHIT. NO NO NO NO NO. I'M NOT HERE JUST BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE EGBERT." He says, worry crossing his face. He seems to be in the middle of the woods somewhere, a bright green and light blue backdrop outlines his gray form. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's in a pretty safe place and his look of fear kind of seems out of place.

"OKAY, IT WAS NOTHING. WHEW BACK IN SANE LAND. I JUST THOUGHT I HEARD A BARK."

"A bark?" I giggle, "Are you afraid of dogs, Karkat?"

"HAR HARS JOHN. I'M NOT AFRAID OF DOGS OR THE RIDICULOUS NOISES THAT COME OUT OF THEIR LONG-SNOUTED PROTEIN SHOOTS. I AM, HOWEVER, AFRAID OF WHAT IS USUALLY ACCOMPANIED BY SAID BARKS IN OUR WORLD WHICH IS EITHER 1) A MURDEROUS TELEPORTING SPACE DOG. OR 2) AN INSANE TELEPORTING SPACE DOG THAT USED TO BE OUR FRIEND UNTIL WE GOT HERE FOR SOME REASON? I DON'T FUCKING HAVE A CLUE AND I DON'T REALLY FEEL LIKE GETTING STABBED WITH A GIANT RED FORK AGAIN TODAY OKAY JOHN! ARE WE FUCKING CLEAR?

"NOW THAT ALL THIS NONSENSICAL FOLLY IS OVER WITH WE BETTER ADRESS THE CONFLICT AT HAND – WHICH IS TRYING TO GET YOUR SOGGY HUMAN ASS BACK OVER HERE ASAP. WE HAVE A FUCKING *PROBLEM* YOU INCOMPETENT MORON."

"Geez! Okay, calm down I'll try to remember. Actually it's kind of starting to come back to me a little bit. What's the problem?" I ask.

"AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO SIT HERE AND TELL YOU ABOUT ONE OF THE MANY ISSUES THAT HAVE SURFACED HERE IN THE LAND OF NO LONGER FROST AND FROGS, WE MUST FIRST ADDRESS THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T HAVE A MEMORY AND THEREFORE WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN I SAY THINGS LIKE YOUR SISTER HAS GONE GRIMBARK. OR ROSE IS DRUNK. OR STRIDER ACCIDENTALLY SET ENGLISH BACK WITH THAT WEIRD EARTH EGG BALL THING. OR THAT *YOU* STUCK YOUR HAND IN AN INTANGLIBLE JUJU AND KEEP TELEPORTING ALL THE FUCK OVER THE PLACE FOR NO APPARENT REASON!"

"Wait whaaaaaaaat? What's a juju? How can I touch something intangible? I have a sister? Wh –"

"JOHN SHUT THE FUCK UP. NO QUESTIONS. NOPE. I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER THEM. JUST GET YOUR GODDAMN IDIOTIC WINDY FACE OVER HERE IMMEDIATELY SO I CAN PUNCH THOSE DORKY GLASSES RIGHT THE FUCK OFF IT!" Karkat screams, "AHH!"

A boy suddenly appears right behind him in a flash of white-blue light. He looks confused for a second and then says, "Oh hi Karkat!" That's when he notices the screen…

His face falls. Or should I say, _my_ face falls. Other Me stares at me, and I stare back at him. Meanwhile, Karkat just looks between the two of us, making this face: :/ He clearly has no idea what's going on either.

Other Me frowns and points at the screen. "You're me." He says.

"… apparently." I say.

"Oh my god what is going on…?" I hear Piper whisper behind me. "This is insanity."

Finally, Karkat's confused expression shatters, and he immediately starts yelling again. Only this time he's addressing the Other Me. "EGBERT YOU BUCKTOOTHED BAFFON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BEING IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE? YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS. I. JUST. CAN'T. ***DO*** THIS ANYMORE! AURG!" He yells as other me pushes him aside and takes control of the monitor.

That's when I notice the other John is wearing a suit.

"Where are you? I mean… where am I? Oh man…" Other me says, addressing me.

"Are you wearing a suit?" I ask. Then I add, "Why are you wearing – I mean – why am I wearing a suit?"

"Oh! Well, I was back on LOWAS and I saw some of my old Catpchalogue cards and remade it for no apparent reason. I just didn't feel like the god tier clothes." Other Me answers with a shrug. "I'm probably going to change back soon though; the pajamas are much more comfortable."

"Wait…" I say, "John, is there something in your pocket?"

Other John looks down, sticks his hand in his right pocket and pulls out a cue ball. "Yeah, just this piece of junk. Dave gave it to me for some reason? He seemed to think it was important. It was probably just one of his ironic gestures though. Haha Dave's a funny guy."

"Oh yeah!" I can feel my face lighting up. "I remember that!"

"So do I!" Other Me says.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! EGBERT – _EGBERTS_ – ONE OF YOU TWO IDIOTS – PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Karkat says. Then he points to the Other Me, addressing him. "YOU JUST SHUT YOUR WINDPIPE FOR A SECOND. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HUMAN FASHION. I'VE SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN. FASHION IS STUPID. END OF STORY." Karkat then turns to me. "AS FOR _YOU_, I WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M CONTACTING YOU ON SOME DEMENTED VERSION OF EARTH AND HOW THE HELL YOU ENDED UP THERE. I MEAN, SOLLUX SEEMED TO THINK YOU WERE THE ALPHA JOHN WHEN HE SET UP THE COMPUTER TO CONTACT YOU. BUT THEN _THIS_ KNUCKLEHEAD APPEARED! SO JOHN, OR JOHNS, FUCKING ***WHATEVER!*** WHERE DOES THIS LEAVE US?"

Both Karkat and the Other John look to me for an answer. "Don't look at me." I say, "I'm just as clueless as the both of you."

Then, a bunch of things happen all at once.

"Hello John." A girls voice says from somewhere in the background. Both Karkat and the Other Me turn around to face the voice, noticeably growing nervous. "I've been looking for you." She says.

"OH HELL NO." Karkat says.

That's when I remember everything. And it all comes rushing back – the suit, the cue ball, and most importantly, how I ended up in the middle of a lake. "John watch out!" I shout to warn my past self, but it was a pretty weak attempt. And also… it kind of had to happen like this right? I have no idea how time travel works…

Past me starts to turn blue-white in the beginning one of my random unstuck in cannon reality altering time hops. Jade screams no and raises one dark omnipotent hand. Karkat mutters some swear words because he's Karkat. And suddenly the past me is struck with a blast of green electrical light. My form looks all glitchy for a second, and then I vanish completely.

"No!" Jade screams again. "Goddammit John!"

That's when Karkat drops the laptop and the screen cuts out.

carcinoGenisist ceased trolling ectoBiologist


	10. Chapter 10

**[Chapter 10] Annabeth: Interrogate**

"A friend of yours?" Jason asks with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. I am equally as baffled, though I'm not nearly as repulsed as Frank and Nico appear to be. The sheer number of cuss words that small angry boy shot from his mouth in two seconds were probably more than either of those two had heard in their lifetimes, combined.

"Uh, yeah." John says, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "It's a long story. Basically, Karkat is an alien who used to troll me and three of my friends over the internet when we were only thirteen. Haha oh man did we think they were full of shit then. Now look where we are!"

"Wait." I hold up a hand to freeze him. "Do you _remember_?"

"Its… kinda starting to come back a little, yeah."

Every pair of eyes in the room immediately turns to me. I take a seat at the center table and motion for John to do the same. He does so with only a moment of confused hesitation. He's not the sharpest tool in she shed. "So," I start off, "What do you remember about Lord English?"

"He… was a teleporting space dog that dressed like a clown had one arm and wings and could basically summon tentacles from his midsection whenever he wanted. Also I think he was a gangster."

I stare back in a stunned silence.

…

…

…

…

…

"Um… what?" I say, my normally cool and calculated interrogation face dropping with the windy boy's quick and implausible response.

John's face breaks out into a huge, stupid grin. "AHAHA got you! No, that's Jack. (Jack's also evil btw.) I don't remember much about Lord English except that I got into a fist fight with him before he was actually Lord English and while he was still just a twelve year old murderer."

…

…

…

…

…

"Wow I'm starting to suspect the world you come from is a lot weirder than ours." Leo says.

"Just now?" I turn to face Leo and snap sarcastically.

"No I always guessed his world was weird but I mean, that last statement was _weird_. It took weird to a new level. I want our bad guy to be a giant teleporting space dog/clown with wings! That's sounds so hilarious."

John laughs and shakes his head. "He was a lot worse than he sounds. Actually he _is_ a lot worse than he sounds because I'm pretty sure he's still alive. He uh, is cancer? No that doesn't sound right… he gave our universe cancer? He is the cancer in our universe? Okay forget it. Basically, he killed my universe and the troll's universe too. But I think maybe all along Lord English might have been responsible for that? But then again, what do I know? I'm just a speculating amnesiac."

"Okayyy." I draw out my word. "Well, what else do you remember? Do you remember being switched with Percy?"

John shakes his head. "No, you see I wasn't switched with Percy. Remember when all that flashy stuff happened to the other me in the hologram? That was me being teleported to your universe. Long story short, I stuck my hand in this intangible object, and said object made me intangible. Then I started to teleport to random places in space and time for no apparent reason. So I started to do one of the random jump things when my omnipotent sister tried to teleport me somewhere else. The result of that was me being thrown into another universe and I guess the whole experience of that was too much for my mind to take so there went my memory! Yeah, that's pretty much how all that happened."

"How did you touch something that was intangible? Where do you even _find_ something that's intangible?" Leo asks, leaning forward with his hands on the back of a chair, looking awestruck. There's a doppy grin on his face. Oh gods… I hope these two don't start hanging out I think I'd probably have a mental breakdown.

"More importantly, why did you feel the need to touch said impalpable object?" Nico speaks up for the first time. His face gives away no emotions, but his posture says he's incredibly skeptical.

John looks over at him with that same stupid grin on his face. For a moment his blue eyes glimmer with playfulness and his head hangs ever so slightly to one side in an appearance of pure unadulterated mischief. His grin widens and favors one side of his face as he opens his mouth to utter his most idiotic sentence yet: "It was a dare"

The effect is immediate. Leo breaks out into a fit of joyous laughter, Nico scrunches his brow in disapproval, Jason grins, Piper laughs, and I am left to facepalm my forehead. "Boys are idiots." I mutter, "All of them."

Jason comes over to me with a smile on his face. "Come on Annabeth, I think maybe it's okay to just relax for a minute. With all the craziness going on, we might as well let things like this make us laugh."

"Yeeeeeees" Leo agrees immediately. "Laughter is the best medicine after all."

"Colonel Sassacre would agree!" John says, a smile of triumph on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about but yeah!" Leo pumps a fist in the air.

I rub my temples. "Oh my gods, just strike me down now." Seriously. Someone kill me before they start making friendship bracelets and talking to each other about their life problems. The last thing I need is Leo Valdez making friends with another person who is just like Leo Valdez. One Leo is enough. Two is crossing a line.

"Okay enough!" I say, my hands moving away from the side of my face to silence the group of particularly enthusiastic laughing and chitchatting that had started. "We really need to start talking about what we're going to do now. We have Gaea threatening to destroy humanity on one hand, and some alien gangster threatening to destroy the gods on another. Which villain do we fight? How do we fight them with Percy and Hazel gone? Do we try to convince the gods to fight Lord English while we defend the Earth from Gaea? We need a course of action people!"

"She's right." Frank says. "We need a plan. I don't know about you but I'd like Hazel back. And Percy. It's just not right being separated from them. Where do we start?"

"We could revisit the prophecy?" Jason says. "Both ours and the one that Rachel gave to John."

"Good idea." I say. "Alright, first off is ours. We already figured out what most of it meant, the only line that we were still unsure on was "to storm or fire the world must fall". We figured that meant either Jason or Leo were going to do something to end Gaea."

"Wait, why does that mean Jason or Leo?" John asks, having become more talkative now that he's started to regain his memory. I think I liked him better when he didn't talk. Okay – wow that was harsh. I didn't mean that I'm just stressed. Ignore my negative thoughts; I think I might have spent a little too much time in Tartarus.

"It has to mean either Jason or Leo because Jason is the son of Jupiter, who represents storm while Leo is the son of Hephaestus, who represents fire." I answer patiently, scolding myself for snapping at him in my mind.

"Oh okay." John says. "That makes sense, hey why does Hephaestus sound familiar to me? I think… I think my friend Dave's Denizen was Hephaestus."

"Um, what's a Denizen?" Leo asks, "Also, why is my dad in your universe?"

"I dunno about that second question." John says, "But a Denizen is like this weird mystical monster thing that lives on your planet and gives you special choices in its weird, strangely comprehensible yet completely unfathomable monster gibberish."

Leo stares at John, then laughs. "That was a joke, right?"

"No. As you were saying, Annabeth."

I shake my head. "Oh no, I think the ship has sailed on that conversation. We're having this one now. What other Denizens did you have?" I ask.

"Well, mine was Typhus this weird windy guy. I never met him though so I dunno what he would have to say to me. Well actually, a doomed timeline version of myself met him, but that's a long story involving a crazy alien girl who is probably completely irrelevant and will not be of any importance now or later, ever so I won't bother explaining who she is. Anyway… oh yeah! Jade's Denizen was Echidna, she met her once for some important godly life-altering business. I… hmm I don't remember what Rose's was. Something grim probably. And also dark. That's about it."

"_Typhus_ is a disease caused by bacteria. Unless you really wanted to tell us that your Denizen is a bacterium, I think you mean Typheus, the most powerful of all the ancient Greek monsters."

"Haha oops, yeah I think I meant the second one."

"Alright, well that's actually helpful information. Typheus, in our reality at least, is a son of Gaea. He and Echidna, the Denizen of your friend Jade, are the mother and father of all monsters. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think John landing here on our planet was just a coincidence." I turn to the others. "There's something going on here that we don't understand."

"Hmmm" John 'hmm's thoughtfully. "I hadn't thought of it before, but now that you mention it I'm finding it a little weird that all of the Denizens in our universe seem to be named after things from yours. Do you think there are some time shenanigans going on? I mean like, some really BIG time shenanigans going on? Like Lord of Time/ Muse of Life big?"

"Muse of Life? Oh yeah, that's Gaea."

"Leo, keep up." Piper scolds.

I sigh, "Yes John, there are probably shenanigans going on. I'm just trying to figure out how they're relevant. Let's move on to your prophecy. So… the lord of time is coming, we've got that. The second line is "Having just been defeated by another session's knight" does this mean anything to you?"

"Well, a knight is a class in sburb, and there were multiple sessions going on at the same time. Personally, I know of only two knights. One of which is Karkat, who you just met –" Frank groans at the mention of his name "and the other one is my pal Dave. It could be either of them."

"Alright," I say, "The next line is "The son of Neptune sits imprisoned in your place". That means Percy is where you're from. The final line however, "Stay put young Heir and await the Seer's embrace" is still a little hazy. We now know that you are an Heir. But who is the Seer?"

John's face lights up immediately. "Oh of course!" He says, "They're going to send Rose to get me! It makes perfect sense!"

"Alright." I say, "So who's Rose."

"She's my friend. Her title is the Seer of Light and none of us could really figure out what she did, but I bet it's something really crazy and intellectual. She kind of reminds me of you actually, except you're tanner and taller, and a lot more straightforward and assertive. Rose is calmer and sneakier. And when I said you're more assertive I didn't mean to say Rose isn't assertive. She is, just in a different way. She's super sarcastic."

"That was more information than I needed, thank you John." I say. "So what now then? Are we supposed to sit back and wait for your friend Rose to come and rescue you? When she does come, will she bring Percy and Hazel with her? What does this mean for _us_?"

"Beats me" John says. At least he's honest.

Suddenly, his watch starts to beep uncontrollably for the second time today.

"Oh no." Frank says, "It better not be that Karkat guy, I don't think I could stand another conversation with that psychopath."

John laughs. "He's not as bad as he seems. As much of an ass as Karkat is, he really is a great friend and an incredible leader. I mean, I only talked to him over the course of a day three years ago, but he hasn't changed, so my opinion of him stands."

Frank blinks and says, "I'm not even going to ask."

"John just answers your watch already." I say.

"On it!" He responds, clicking a button on the side. Once again a bunch of static laces the air along with some high pitched screeching sounds. Then a light projects an image into the air, and a person becomes visible.

It's a girl with short black hair. She, like Karkat, has light gray skin. Her eyes, like Karkat's, are yellow although her irises are a color other than his red. On her shirt is another sign I don't recognize. Her lips are black, her eyes are piercing, and when she speaks, it's with a frown.

"Hello Egbert."

"Oh God dammit!" John says. "I thought the seer was going to be Rose!"

"Think again, blue raspberry robed human. Though your outfit is delicious, it does not excuse your reality changing tomfooleries and Vantas frustrating poppycock. Such nonsense should be illegal."

"…wut."

"Do not "wut" me egderp. Though you may look as if you have only the intelligence of the average eggplant, you and I both know you are no idiot."

"Whatever Terezi, what do you want? Wait a minute… are… are those your _eyes_?"

"Yes John, these are my eyes. We trolls also have eyes, like you humans, from which we can see things."

"You told me you were blind!" John exclaims.

"Silence windy boy! That may have been true when we last spoke, but it is no longer. And I don't really want to fucking talk about it so shut up and listen for a minute."

"Ugh! Troll girls are so friggin WEIRD! Why are you so WEIRD? Vriska turned out to be a teenage pirate murderer, that fishy girl is a sociopath, that time girl is a death obsessed corpse party nutjob and _you're_ some kind of crazed justice lunatic. What is it with your species and CLINICALLY INSANE FEMALES? Bluuuuuuuh!"

"Do not bluh me, human Egbert. I am unfazed by your human bluhs. Though I do not argue the fact that the majority of our species have some kind of mental handicap, this is not what this conversation is about. Now you will shut up and listen to me talk you obtuse dunderfuck." The troll girl says in a strangely pointed manner of speech. I'm starting to think all these aliens are lunatics. Suddenly, I find myself with a new sympathy for John and the social struggles he must have had to go with daily. Unfortunately, that sympathy does not stretch far enough for me not to be angry at him for dragging us into this mess.

"Fine!" John snaps, "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me and get out of here!"

"Oh this will not be a short conversation, John. As a Seer, I have a certain knowledge of this kind of thing. And also, Karkat told me some stuff. Such as how you've gotten yourself trapped on a dying planet. Smooth one, John. I am here to guide you out of this gargantuan mess."

"Alright" John sighs, clearly annoyed. I didn't think I'd ever meet someone who could annoy John. He wasn't even bothered by Karkat's yelling. I wonder what happened between these two that made them so hostile towards each other. "So what's the plan?"

"Shut up, I was going to say that." Terezi says.

"Say what?"

"I said shut up! Alright, here goes." She says, cracking her knuckles like a maniac. "Okay, John, so here's the plan."

**AN: I was originally planning on updating this with chapters 11 and 12 at the same time but I got too lazy and decided just to update this one by itself. Also, any tips on writing a better John? I feel like my John is lacking a certain... Egbert essence I dunno. Anyway! Next chapters soon. Comments and Criticism welcome.**


End file.
